Princes and Slaves
by Nightmaremaker13
Summary: A mute 18 year old Christine works as a Slave to pay off her parents debt. Suddenly a masked man visits and takes her up before she is thrown out into the snow to die. She may live with him but must never seek him out. Where could this lead?
1. Bound by Society

**Chapter 1**

**Bound by Society**

I sat silently listening to the wind. The old building shook with the winter wind that went through the bricks and seeped into the rooms and hearts of the people that slept soundly in them. Tomorrow, I would have to continue scrubbing the entryway, I thought quietly. I couldn't sleep now and I couldn't clean because it was too dark. The other servants slept soundly in the same room as I did. We were all treated alright by the masters, but individually, we were all treated differently. It was plain to tell who was liked and who was not. I forced myself to lie back down on my bed and shut my eyes. I needed sleep. Keeping such a house up during the winter had made me exhausted and no doubt, come morning, I would have to do it all over again. There was nothing more I could do. I was only a servant girl and this was the life I had chosen to live. Actually, this was the life that was chosen for me by parents who couldn't pay off their debt. Now, I had to work on my eighteenth birthday and act as if it was any other day. I didn't mind. My parents, god rest their souls, were kind and gentle people. They borrowed money to keep me alive and keep food in my stomach. In the end, they worked themselves to death… I drifted to sleep with memories of my childhood dancing through my mind.

The next morning was colder than the night before. I shivered as the frozen rays of light touch the worn mattress. I stretched and listened to my back crack in protest to the sudden movement. The other servants were dressing and rushing out the door to get a start on their work. I followed suit. I donned the black dress and tied the white apron around my waist. Today was not only my eighteenth birthday but the eighteenth birthday of the master's daughter. I was charged with getting her dressed and ready for the ball tonight and also with cleaning the entrance hall. The house had to be spotless for the grand ball the masters were holding in honor for Dancia. I pulled on the small white headband and walked into the kitchen. The bucket was right where I had left it the night before. Careful, not to spill any, I filled the bucket with soapy water and carried it off to the entranceway. The floor needed to have a good scrub down before the grand ball and I was sure that it would look beautiful. I rolled up my sleeves and started my work. As I worked, I didn't realize the time fly. Soon, it was mid morning and I was almost done. It would soon be time to get Dancia ready. I looked at my aching hands. Both were covered in watered blisters. I rubbed them on my apron and instantly regretted it. I was now too reluctant to put them back in the water.

"Christine, you should be getting Dancia ready. Please, go and do that. I will have someone else finish that," the head mistress of all the servants called from one of the rooms above me. Silently, I stood and walked to Danica's bedroom. She had finished bathing and was sitting a silk robe eating a small brunch. Her fiery red hair glistened in the sunlight. She had matured beautifully and was now engaged to a Duke. I pulled out an orange dress, corset and stockings. Without saying a word, I began to dress her. She however rambled on about her new engagement and how excited she was for the party. I half listened as I readied her. Danica, although beautiful, was stupid and easily fooled. In particular, she and everyone here believed I couldn't speak. My voice was something that died with my parents. I was always told that I talked too much and that I should listen more. Now, that was all I did.

"Mother and father are actually giving a servant to the Duke's half brother, the prince. Can you believe that, Christine? One of you will wait on the prince and see his glorious face every single day. Although, they don't get to pick who goes. He is going to pick himself tonight," she rambled. I slid the dress on over her corset and directed her to the chair. "You are no fun, Arielle. I heard that the prince might even choose his wife here but that must be a lie. He has to marry a princess. That's the rules of the world. He is a hunter, you know? He hunts down run away slaves and criminals. He is such a beautiful brute."

She sat down and began to allow me to address her hair. I slowly began the tedious process of curling her hair. "I know what you are thinking; no one has ever seen his face because he keeps it hidden behind that mask and he isn't really important since his brother is going to be taking the throne in only half a year. Either way the mystery makes him more attractive," she continued on. I trailed a string of pearls through the curls and began to wrap it in an interact fashion. She sighed and whipped her head around, snapping the string and sending the pearls everywhere. "Look what you have done, Christine. How will mother react, those were her grandmother's pearls. I shall fetch her," she said standing and walking to the door with a sure step. I got on my hands and knees and began picking up the beads. The thing about Danica was that she was never one that could be trusted. Slaves or servants, as I liked to think of them as, have been killed or kicked out into the snow because of her, which is also as bad as death itself.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I had collected most the pearls and placed them on the bed. I stood and looked at the floor as the footsteps entered the room. "My Grandmother's pearls!" the master's wife wailed loudly. I only looked at the floor in silence. The grown woman continued her wails of sorrow until the whole house, including all the servants, came to see what the commotion was about. I didn't dare look up. Someone walked past me and picked up a single pearl.

"It looks as though, she collected all the pearls, Madame Gradue. If placed on a new string, there will be no harm done," the person said beside me. I gasped quietly under my breath. That voice was beautiful. It was deep and rich filled with such isolation and sadness that it caused me to want to cry myself. I bit my lip and forced myself to keep my eye level at the floor boards.

"It will never be the same. I have half the mind to throw this voiceless, worthless slave out of the house," she cried loudly. I heard several servants gasp but no one came to my aid. I didn't expect them to, that would be placing their own necks out on the line. I could never expect them to do something like that.

"Give her a good lashing and just be done with it. It is too extreme to through the girl out to her death in this weather," the person said beside me. I contained my nerves and tired to hide the fact that my hands were shaking. I had seen and heard other servants get lashings. It was painful and they couldn't move for a weak and those were the strong cases. I froze as a hand laid came up under my chin and lifted my head up. The man before me was the prince that Dancia was talking about earlier. I was forced to look at his masked face. Only two golden eyes showed from the black porcelain. I couldn't look at look at him straight in the eye. He noticed and jerked my head slightly. I looked up at him and my eyes met him. There was a silence in the room. I stood awkwardly as he stared but I could not see his expression because he wore that mask. Instead of tilting my chin up to force me to look at him her gripped it and turned it left and then right. Then he released me but I never left his sight. He circled me looking me over. He circled me twice before stopping in front of me. "Are you still planning to throw her out?" he asked finally, cutting the silence that seemed to stretch out forever.

"Yes, I am. Only after she receives five lashings will she be thrown out," she wailed. I resumed my original position of looking at the floor.

"This is the servant I will take," he said firmly causing everyone to gasp in shock. I whipped my head up to look at the man in the black mask.

"I think you would want someone more suitable. She has never taken care of a man. She has only been taking care of Dancia."

"It matters not. She is smarter than you give her credit for. If a person can only listen, they know much more than most people know. She will learn quickly."

"I will not allow her to leave without her receiving some proper lashings for my pearls," the master's wife said stomping her foot like a child. I swallowed hard and my heart sank. I would still have to be whipped. I found myself shocked again when the man in the mask began to laugh.

"Madame, I will take nothing that is tainted. She will come as she at this present moment or I shall forbid the marriage between your daughter and the duke. I hardly think it would be such a problem since she is only one slave girl." Everyone was silent in shock and no one dared to speak. The tension in the air could have been cut with a butter knife.

"Fine, you may take her as she is but I will not allow her to take anything but the clothes on her back. She must leave at this instant." I swallowed and tried to get rid of the lump in my throat. He was suddenly at my side and was ushering me out of the room. Everyone parted as we made our way down the hall and out of the freshly cleaned entrance hall.

The cold wind bit into my skin as soon as the door was opened and he lead me out into the frozen yard. I realized quickly, that the thin shoes I wore around the house were not enough and my feet, like the rest of me were slowly becoming frozen. A carriage waited at the end of the drive. I moved to sit with the driver, as expected as a slave but the masked man pulled me back and helped me into the warm carriage. I felt even more shock flood into my system. The interior of the carriage was dark and luxurious but other than that, it was very plain. Something was set on top of me. I reached up and found a black cloak. I pulled it off my head and wrapped it around my shoulders. The warmth felt oddly comfortable.

The masked man tapped on the wall of the carriage and it jerked forward. "Miss, there are reasons why I would like to keep my location a secret. Therefore, I will have to ask you to trust me. Can you do that?" he asked suddenly. I thought about how he saved me from death and a lashing. He had done nothing to betray or hurt me. I nodded. Quicker than words could describe he wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a wet cloth to my mouth and nose. I couldn't escape his grasp but the smell from the cloth was doing something to me. I felt dizzy, and everything suddenly felt like it weighed too much for me to carry. A moan escaped my lips as I suddenly felt my body sway and my eye lids fluttered closed. Darkness flooded my senses.

I awoke the first time to the coldness around me. I opened my eyes and looked around my vision was hazy. I realized quickly I was being carried. The masked man felt as I stirred. He didn't respond and I didn't either. My eyes fluttered closed again and I let darkness consume the world around me.

The second time I awoke was different from the first. I was lying in a queen sized bed with a ton of blankets. A fire was a blaze in the fire place across from the foot of the bed. A small writing desk stood next to a set of stained glass windows and a vanity sat on the other side of the windows. I sat up and realized quickly, I still had the cloak wrapped around me. Carefully, I slid out of bed and noticed that a Persian rug covered most the floor. It took only a few moments for me to remember the events of the past couple of hours. I was somewhere with the masked prince. So, what did he want with me?

As silently, as I could, walked out side the room and instantly found myself looked down at a library. The masked man was no where in the rows of books or in the seats that were scattered around. I walked down a staircase and into the library. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I ran my fingers over the spines of the books. I hadn't seen books in years. My parents use to read to me but when they died, I moved into the master's, former master, home and they forbid reading by slaves. I pulled a book out of the shelf and flipped the pages. The light breeze of the pages made me want to cry with happiness. How I missed books and their ability to take you to somewhere and make you forget who you were. Who I was. I placed the book back on the shelf and left the library. I was a slave for the Prince, I had to remember that. A servant was not allowed to read.

I found a door at one end of the room. I opened it and the room was instantly flooded with the sound of a piano. A quiet sigh escaped my lips. Music. I missed that too. No one in the house had anything to do with music. Everything in that house was quiet and cold. Why did the Prince come to that house if his was the exact opposite? I followed the sound and found myself standing a music room. The floor was littered with music sheets. He sat at the panio playing a song I didn't recognize. Carefully, I picked up the bottom of the cloak and stepped over the music sheets. He was so into the music that he did not hear me enter, or rather would have not have if I hadn't accidentally stepped on a music sheet and taken a faulty step forward. I fell forward and sent a stack of paper falling and it knocked over a candle that sat on the floor. What a place to put that? I jumped up to stop the flame before it caught the sheets in its unrelenting blaze but a glove hand stopped it first.

"I can see you are going to be a handful. I found the simplest way to communicate with you as well," he said as he walked past me and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He handed them to me and sat me down at the piano. He closed the lid and gave me a spot to write. "What is your name?" he asked lightly.

_'Christine'_

"Christine, you are to be in charge in making sure that all the windows are spotless, the fireplaces are swept clean of ashes every morning and that my pet cat is brushed every night." I blinked, that was it? That would barely take half a day. "You can use the library at any time after your chores. The other maids and butlers will show you around. The library and your bedroom is at your disposal. However, let me make this clear, after this moment, I do not want to see you again. You are to blend in as any other servant. Do not seek me out or disturb me in anyway. Should you do this, I will throw you out. Do not think that I am being harsh or cruel in anyway toward you. All my servants are treated this way. I like my privacy. That is all for now." He waved his hand and dismissed me. I walked in a hurried step out of the room. He was so much colder hearted than the other masters. Deep down, I felt like I was in a colder place than being outside.

**A/N: Hey Readers! Let me know what you think. Drop me a review!**


	2. The Question of Knowledge

**Chapter 2**

**The Question of Knowledge**

Light entered through the windows that were not shrouded by curtains. It was only mid day and there was plenty of time to finish washing all the windows in the house. Tip toeing around rooms I explored, trying to find the kitchen. I found bedroom after bedroom, bathroom after bathroom. I accidentally stumbled over a ballroom and gazed around in shock. I had never seen one for myself. There were only a couple chores assigned to me yet there was so much more I could do. For instance, the ballroom needed dusting and the floor needed to be polished. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Stilling looking about me, I made my way to a different room and found myself in the dinning room. I sighed in relief. Where there was a dinning room, there was a kitchen. I opened the next door and smiled. I was in the kitchen. I searched the cupboards for a bucket and a couple rags. Quietly, I filled up the bucket with soapy water.

I picked up the bucket and walked out into the dinning room and moved the curtains from the window. The room with filled with dingy light. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at the window. There was a thick layer of visible dirt. Had he ever cleaned the windows or else asked the servants to do at least. I took to my work and dipped the rag into the water and began my tedious work. The grim was much harder to get off than I remembered. Luckily, I had taken a lemon from the cupboard and squirted all the juice into the water. The acid helped cut through it and made the room smell good. That alone kept me from giving up, that and the snowy wonderland outside. There was no way I could survive on my own outside. I had promised myself to repay the debt of my parents. However, the debt was owed to my previous owners. So where did that leave me now? For now, I just had to clean the windows and brush a cat. It couldn't be too bad. Besides the only bad part of being here was that I wouldn't see the master too often. Because he wanted to be alone, always. Wasn't that a good thing? That would mean less chances to get in trouble because there were less people watching….there was no one around watching me. I smiled. All the eyes that tear and gut my soul were gone. Those eyes that only judge the outside but leave the inside unseen, were gone…at least for the moment. I opened my mouth and sang quietly under my breath.

My voice shook from me not using it in a while but it felt good to feel the vibration of my vocal cords. I never noticed it before but after not talking or singing in years, I missed my voice. I have seen people that talk not to be heard by others but by themselves. At this moment in time, I wanted to hear my voice, I had missed it. I sang quietly at first and louder the each passing second. It continued until I found myself dancing around the dinning around the table and singing loudly. Why did I stop singing? Why would I stop singing if it made me feel this good? What was the reason? I stop singing and dancing. It was the death of my parents and the sudden thrust of responsibility at such a young age. I picked up the bucket and moved on to the next window. I had sold myself into this situation to help my parents rest in peace. This way they would know I had a roof over my head and I would pay off all their earthy debts. This was the only way I could repay them but where did that leave me now? Why did I stop using my voice?

I dipped my hand into the warm water and cleaned the cloth before starting on the next window. The point of the matter was my singing and speaking was something I did with my parents. It just didn't seem morally correct to continue as if nothing happened. Was that the reason? Therefore, silently, I continued on with my work. I was a slave girl and that was the life I had made for myself. There was nothing I could do to change that now. Slave girls were best meant to be quiet and only, barely, seen. It made a sense and that was the way the world worked.

The remainder of the day continued on like that. I mutely cleaned windows and had to empty the bucket every two windows because they were all filthy. I barely made it through half before it was time to go and brush the cat. So, I dumped out the soiled water placed the bucket under the counter and placed the rags in the sink. I would wash them after I dealt with the cat. Now, where would I start to look for this cat and where was the brush? I recalled seeing a brush under the sink, so I searched there first and instantly found it.

I began my search around the hallways and tried to stay away from the ballroom. Something about how deserted and dusty it was seemed to give me the creeps. I couldn't really place my finger on it but I still kept looking for the cat. The longer I searched the sooner I figured out, I should have asked the master where the cat usually was or what even looked like. I stopped myself from going to ask him because of two reasons. Firstly, I had no idea where he was and he told me not to seek him out. I made a face and continued to look.

Bedroom… Bedroom…closet… Bedroom… Bedroom… Bedroom…Bathroom Bedroom… Bedroom…closet…bathroom…. Bedroom… Bedroom…no cat. My last two rooms were the music room and the library. I swallowed my fear and ventured to the library. The fear dissolved instantly when I smelt all the books. I walked down the staircase into the library and instantly ran into the masked man. I bowed my head instantly. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Looking for this?" he asked lightly. I brought my head up and noticed the cat in his arms. I nodded and held out my hands for the cat. He only shielded her away from my reach. I bowed my head again. He laughed lightly. "I am not yelling at you. I just think it is interesting that you want to clean and care for the cat when you are covered in filth yourself."

I looked down at my hands and instantly felt heat creep to my face. The dust from the windows had somehow managed to find its way onto me. I ran a hand through my hair and made a silent laugh. For some reason, I found it funny. He made a face through the mask but it was quickly covered up. "Did you find my windows much more of a challenge than u anticipated?" he asked lightly as he set the cat on the floor. It rubbed his legs affectionately. I nodded. "There is a bathroom in your bedroom and you may wash up there. I am also sure; there are dresses that fit you. Madame Giry will want to meet you in the dinning room for dinner. Dinner is usually at 7. That gives you an hour. I suggest you don't waste it," he said walking away into the music room. I watched him leave before going upstairs to the room, which I now assumed was mine. I had not had a room all to myself, ever. I, now, had one and my own bathroom. I opened the closet and found it filled with fashionable dresses. What were all these for? A maid, servant, nor slave got such clothes. So why me? I looked at the size, they fit me perfectly. I rubbed my chin and stared them down.

He knew a lot more about me than he was letting on. No one knew that I liked the color yellow and pastel color dresses. Yet there were a bunch of dresses and all were pastels expected a few winter dresses. There were shoes lined up and a couple of shawls and hats hanging on hooks. Beside those were cloaks and fur coats. My hand moved from my chin to my head. What exactly had I gotten in to? I pulled out a green dress and headed for the bathroom. I would just have to find out at dinner.

**A/N: Ahhhh...wonder what this could all be about? Does the Masked Prince know a little to much about his mute or rather not so much mute slave? And how much does she know about him...Any Guesses from my writers? I am curious to hear what everyone thinks. What does Erik want with her and what will happen at dinner? Tell me your thoughts**


	3. The Reason

**Chapter 3**

**The Reason**

I pulled my hair chestnut curls back with a green ribbon that I found in the vanity, slipped on some shoes and headed down to the dinning room .The green dress was beautiful to say the least. The bodice was a dark green with a light green sash that had a bow tied in the back. The sleeves matched the color of the bow. It was simple and it kept me warm. The closer to the dinning room the longer I kept tugging on my sleeves and twisting my hands. I had never been so nervous. It was times like this that I was thankful of my sworn silence.

I walked into the dinning room promptly at 7pm and found only one seat open at the table. It was right to head seat, next the master. I swallowed and took a seat. He didn't respond to my presence. Instead he clapped once and servants entered from the kitchen and brought in plates filled with steaming food. They set it in front of each person before leaving and returning with drinks. I looked at the food in front of me. It was warm chicken with mixed fruits and bread. All of it was warm. I was used to eating cold left overs or not eating at all. I remembered being sent to bed without food and feeling so hungry the entire night.

"Hello deary," an elderly said beside me. I looked her over. She wore a black dress and had her gray hair tied tightly up in a bun. In fact, the only the only people at the table was the master, the woman and a man with an Asian background. I picked moved the food on my plate. My eyes remained steady on the plate. "I am Madame Giry and this is Mousier Destler's body guard, Nadir," the woman explained. I lifted my gaze and nodded in a greeting.

The master scoffed beside me. "Body guard is giving him too much credit, Madame."

"Actually, that is his title. He is as much of a body guard as you are a prince," she said with a light smile. I looked up from my plate and at the master. Even though his face was covered by a mask, he couldn't hide a bemused look in his eyes. I smiled and took a nibble out of a piece of bread.

"Think as you wish. However, I am sure Miss. Christine would like a real explanation of her position here," the master said with a slight anger in his voice.

"True enough, Christine, the reason you were brought here is not the reason you think. You were bought as a slave but you will be trained as in the ways of a princess. Erik, you see is in a bit of situation. Should his brother marry at the end of this month, he will become king. However, if he should marry before the week is out to someone of beauty and talent, he will become king." She explained lightly. I felt my jaw drop. I pointed to myself in shock. She nodded. "You are unknown to the world and therefore you start out on a clean slate. We can shape and mold you into anything we want."

I dropped my hand and looked back down at my plate. "You shall be married in two days. Until then you will have strict lessons in etiquette and manners. Do you understand?" she asked. I nodded and forced back tears that had suddenly emerged.

"Good, that'll make things easier. Now, finish eating and head up stairs. You need your rest before the big day," she said lightly as she placed a piece of bread in her mouth. I followed suit and only managed to eat half of my plate. I felt numb but I always looked numb on the outside and these people didn't know me. So, they did see the difference. Two days? I had barely been here one. That and the master told me not to seek him out. Everything was making my head spin. I stood and nodded and left the room. Only once the door closed behind me that tears began to slip from my eyes.

I walked away slowly towards my bedroom. The only thing that awaited me was a bed and with each step I took, the better that bed looked better and better. I walked through the library and stopped momentarily. I could take a book upstairs. Books were an escape. I could forget everything but then again, I could only use the library if I had finished all my tasks. I hadn't brushed the cat or finished the windows. I walked back towards my room in silence as usual.

I changed into a light blue nightgown and slipped into bed. My brown curls slid everywhere and covered my entire face. My hair covered my face and covered my tears. Married in two days? I had always dreamed that I would be swept away by someone handsome and by someone that loved me. Instead, I was to marry in two days to a man I only met twice and to someone that hid himself by wearing a mask. Prince or not, it didn't matter. I closed my eyes and decided that the best thing I could do was try to sleep. It was the only thing I could do now…

* * *

I awoke and kept my eyes closed. I was tried but I kept waking up and falling asleep. It was still late at night because through the stained glass, the stars twinkled in the sky. I rolled to my side and instantly noticed there was a small fuzzy animal lying on my bed. I held my breath in shock. My eyes slowly became accustomed to the dark. I let out a breath when I noticed it was only the cat. I arched and eyebrow. I could have sworn that I had shut the door and the cat was no where in the room. At least, I didn't think she was in the room. I rubbed my sore eyes, I must have been unobservant in my set of mind…. I closed my eyes and heard a door shut. My eyes flew open and I started at the door. My door had opened and closed. I was quite sure of it. Who had been in my room with me? Why hadn't I noticed? I stood and tried to turn the door handle. It was locked…Panic rose in my throat like bile does in an illness. Who wanted to keep me in here so badly?

Then, I heard it. I heard a violin and a voice that could only be that of an angel. I crawled back into bed and covered up with the thick blankets. It was that voice that lulled me to sleep. That music brought me to tears. I hadn't heard anything like that in so long. It had an influence on me instantly. Maybe, I was wrong about this all. Maybe, everything would be alright.

**A/N: Sorry about such a short Chapter! T.T I moved across the country with my family. My dad got a job change...again. Anyway tell me what you think. The thoughts of my reviewers and readers are something I hold very dear when I am writing this. And just to throw in a couple thoughts to keep you guessing...Where is Raoul in the story? Erik, has he heard her talk yet? Who was in her room? Who locked her door? Is there anyone still in the room with her? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Natural Beauty

**Chapter 4**

**Natural Beauty**

I was awoken by loud meowing. The cat was at the door pawing at the door. I frowned. Last night wasn't a dream. The day after tomorrow I would be married. Those were my thoughts in order. Then I realized, I wasn't alone in my room. Both my hands were occupied. Two people in black maid out fits were scrubbing my hands rubbing lotion on them and fixing my chipped nails.

It was such a shock that I nearly jumped out of my skin. Both the maids noticed instantly that I was awake. Both bowed their heads and went back to work. Only one talked quietly. "We beg your pardon, Miss. Christine. Madame Giry instructed us to scrub your hands and lotion them. She does not want to see any water blisters," one of them explained. I wanted to pull my hand away but I couldn't find it in me, they were only doing their jobs.

The morning passed like that. The maids dressed me and turned my outer appearance into that of a high class lady. I wore a light blue dress and had my unruly curls tamed and pulled into an interact style. Never before had I ever been able to wear such clothes. The dress was made from satin, the maids told me. The high heeled shoes came from Paris and the pearls that were now in my hair had come from Persia. I could only remain in stun silence.

This man was a prince and I was his only chance to become King. That didn't make sense. The women who were now helping me to my feet were just as attractive, if not more, than me. Why would he go through all the trouble to find me and then bring me here? Then again, maybe he had just stumbled over me and took me out of pity. But who would marry someone out of pity? It was all so confusing and no one was making it any easier.

It was around noon that I was finally able to leave my room. I walked down to the library and kept a firm grip on the rail. I was always used to flat shoes. These heels were going to break my neck. When I finally reached the bottom I couldn't help but notice the masked prince come out of the music room. He saw me and frowned. Instantly, he called out for Madame Giry. We waited in silence for a few moments before the old woman came into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked with a fury in his voice.

"She is wearing all the latest fashions. This is how high bred women dress, even you should know that," Madame Giry stated plainly.

"She looks awful," he interjected. I felt my heart sink. The man that I was supposed to marry just called me ugly. He must have noticed my darkened mood because amended himself quickly. "She has natural beauty. If you cannot add beauty to something that is already beautiful. You'll just spoil it. Take her upstairs and let her decided her own outfit. She'll pick out what is perfect," he said looking at me with a smile. I nodded and bowed my head as I walked towards my room. I dreaded walking up the stairs but I did anyway. After, conquering the stairs I made it to my room I stripped down from the dress I was wearing and slowly took all the pearls out of my hair. Finally I rubbed the make up from my face and looked at the plain old me in the vanity.

I had natural beauty? My skin was always unusually pale, my hair was always unruly and my eyes were dull. Yet, I had beauty? I walked to my closet and eyed the dresses. There were evening gowns and everyday gowns. I chose a light yellow dress that had stitched flowers at the bottom of the hem line. A darker yellow that matched the stitched flowers also matched sash tied around the waist and made a bow in the back. Around the neckline there was a tiny bow weaved into the collar. It was simple and it made me smile. I slipped it on and tied my hair back with a yellow ribbon that I found in the vanity. I looked at my reflection in disgust. I was hideous. Natural beauty? I laughed under my breath. How could he see natural beauty in something like this?

I slipped on a flat pair of shoes and left the room. I walked downstairs and noticed that everyone was still waiting downstairs. The Prince only smiled proudly at me. I felt heat rush up to my face. Madame Giry looked anything but thrilled. I stopped on the stairs as she began to yell.

"This is not how a lady dresses! She looks like a slave who is only attempting to be lady."

"Isn't that what she is trying to do?" he asked. It sounded like he was repeating it for the hundredth time. I began to walk down to the bottom of the steps and found it easier this time around.

"The fact of the matter is that if anyone finds out who she is, the throne will be out of your reach forever. You have to at least start dressing like a proper lady."

The masked prince dismissed her complaint. He only held out his hand and waited for me. I hesitantly placed my small hand into his and watched as his long fingers completely encircled my hand.

"We will be in the music. I do not want anyone to disturb us," he commanded.

"I really must protest to that. She has to be trained…" she began but he held up a hand in silenced us.

"There will be time for that later." With that he led me to the music room. I suddenly felt nervous. I felt lucky that he wore gloves because my palms were sweating and I suddenly felt overcome by the feeling of foreboding.

The music room was still a mess but there was a seat by the piano that was cleared off, I noticed. He led me to the large arm chair and I sat down. He walked over to the piano and smiled. "I have something that I want your opinion on," he said as he placed a piece of paper and a pen by me. I nodded and waited for him to start. He cracked his fingers and began playing a piece from an opera. It was a duet that I had heard from somewhere. I couldn't concentrate enough to figure it out because he began to sing. My breath caught in my breath, and my heart momentarily stopped. His voice was incredible. That wasn't even enough to explain it. There are no words that could explain it. It just felt like heaven had somehow lost one of their angels. They head lost their angel of music. My dad use to tell me about him. Was I in his presence? The male solo came to an end and this was where the leading soprano joined. It instantly hit me. My parents use to sing this song. This was their song. How did he know it? I watched him carefully. He now had his eyes closed and was singing. I had the rare chance to look him over.

He had long black hair that was tied neatly in with a black bow. He wore a formal suit and cloak that covered his entire frame. He was very tall, skinny and had long fingers. I looked back up at his face. Why did he always wear that mask?

He stopped playing the piano and walked around the back of the chair as he sang. His voice erased all traces of any questions. I was just transfixed on the song, on his voice. Until another voice interrupted his. I froze the instant I heard it. He stopped singing too. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Just as I thought, my little Christine is not a mute after all."

**A/N: Well, this chapter came early because I was ecstatic by all the reviews I have been getting. More reviews=faster chapter releases. :D**

**Anyway, OHHHHH Erik figured it out. What will be Christine's next line of action? What will Erik do? How was he so sure of himself as he sang? How did he know that song? Well, hope these questions baffle you and if they don't, then throw me some questions that may baffle me. :P I love to read your opinions. Until next time.**

**Alexandra Shaw**


	5. Talent and the Promise of Balance

**Chapter 5**

**Talent and the Promise of Balance**

"We find ourselves in a predicament. You are to be my bride in two days and yet you lied to me about your voice," he said keeping his arms crossed. Ever so slowly, he began to circle the arm chair. I tried to swallow a lump that was forming in my throat but it was proving to be impossible. "What should we do with you?" he asked as he rubbed his chin. I kept my gaze on my hands. I couldn't look him in the eye.

I blinked as he dropped a sheet of paper in my lap. I looked up at him in shock. He merely went to the piano and took a seat. "Since, you like looking at your lap so much, you can put it to use. You can also use that voice of yours. Go ahead and start at the beginning," he said as he pressed the keys lightly. I only stared at the sheets of paper on my lap. The music flowed perfectly. I knew how to read music but this was unlike anything I had ever read.

"You have a voice, Christine, use it!" he almost yelled as he pounded on the keys. I cringed and listened as he started again. I waited 3 measures before singing quietly under my breath. The words were heart wrenching.

_In this world you tried,__  
__Not leaving me alone behind.__  
__There's no other way,__  
__I pray to the gods let him stay.__  
__The memories ease the pain inside,__  
__And now I know why._

"Louder, Christine!" he ordered. I cringed. He was suddenly so strict and he sounded angry. I sang a little louder but not by much. The words made me want to cry. It made me think of my parents.

_All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments,__  
__Imagining you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near,__  
__In silent whispers, silent tears_

Suddenly, he stopped playing and then was kneeling before me. The masked prince was kneeling in front of me holding both my hands in his. It was only when the music stopped that I realized I was crying like a baby. I took my hands from his and tried to wipe them away. I was always so good about keeping my emotions locked away. Why was I crying at a time like this?

"Forgive me, Christine. I shouldn't have… shall I sing for you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. I couldn't bear to listen to music. It only hurt, his voice hurt, everything about him made me hurt. I wanted to go and crawl into a dark hole and stay there. I couldn't though, he once again captured my hands in his. He held my hands and let me cry for a few minutes. Eventually, he placed a gloved hand under my chin and rose it from looking down at my lap. I looked at his face, masked still. "A princess never bows her head to anyone. At least, my princess never does such things. Now, stop crying and listen to me. When I become king, you will be an idol to all women in the kingdom," he promised. I only cried harder.

"You mean to tell me that you refuse to marry me?" he asked suddenly darkly. He grasped my hands in a grip that was only described as painfully possessive. I found my voice and spoke quietly.

"That's not it. I just feel…" I began but stopped once his grip loosened on me. He waited and I scrambled for words that would be anything other than disrespectable. After a moment silence he raised my head to eye level again. I hadn't realized that I was looking back at my lap. Without warning he smiled.

"You feel overwhelmed, am I right?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He laughed quietly under his breath. "I can understand that. Are you afraid?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He only smiled. "I promise you this, Christine. I only ask for your company and your voice. I will not ask for anything you are not willing to give. On the day of wedding, I must kiss you, but other than that time, I will not steal such things. In return, I ask that you help me create this façade. I want this country and you want freedom." He waited for me to speak. I let out a breath I was holding in, I hadn't realized I was.

"Thank you," was the only words I could breathe out. He kissed the back of my hand. I turned away as heat flooded my cheeks.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. I looked up at him and tried to read his eyes. It shocked me that the only thing I found was my own reflection in those gold eyes. I swallowed and nodded. He merely shook his head. "You have a voice, use it."

"We have a deal."

"Good. Now, Giry will want to train you at least with balance before the wedding. A lot of people are going to be at the wedding and to pass off as a member of high society. you must walk with grace and poise that can only be accomplished with years of balance and inner peace. At least, that is what Nadir told me. I don;t believe that at all but either way..." he said. he was talking more to himself than to me. I looked back down at my hands. He would force me to do anything and yet I was being forced to get married. Had I said no, would I have found myself out on the streets? Either way it didn't matter now.

He helped me to my feet and we left the music room. As soon as we had step outside the room, Madame Giry was at our side. The Masked Prince rolled his eyes released my hand. "Madame, teach her about balance. I have some important matters to attend to," he said simply before walking away. Or rather, tried walking away. Madame had caught him by the back collar of his cloak and forced him backwards.

"You have delayed training her all morning and now you think it to be your right just to walk away. No, you will stay put and watch. Besides, come the wedding she is going to be on _your _arm and we would not want her to not know how to walk with a gentleman. Now would we?" she nearly hissed. She grabbed my wrist and hauled me over to the staircase where she handed me a glass of wine filled to the top. I held it with both hands to keep the wine from tipping over the top. Then she handed me a glass ball. The ball was a sliver colored glass with emeralds and sapphires somehow fused with the glass. It was clearly expensive. I looked at the two items curiously.

"This is a simple crash course in balance, Christine. You must hold the ball on the tips of your fingers on your right hand and hold the glass in your left. Don't let the ball drop because it will shatter. Also, don't let the wine come out of the cup because it will ruin the carpet. Now, whenever you are ready walk down the stairs and back up it. I swallowed hard and looked down the staircase. The stairs were covered in Persian carpets. I silently cursed in my mind. Why did everything here need to be so expensive. I took my first step down the stairs.

"Stop!" Madame Giry called. I halted and looked at her curiously. "Keep your back straight and carry your head proudly," she instructed as she placed two books on top of my head. I cringed, the task of walking down a staircase was becoming more and more difficult as time went on. Halfway down, I managed to almost drop the ball but thankfully I caught it with quick reflexes. Unfortunately, I caught it with both hands. The wine was split and the books fell ruining the spines of the binds.

After a few hours of this, I had begun to wonder if they had picked the right girl. I couldn't even walk down a staircase correctly, let alone act as a high bred lady. Yet, at the bottom of the stairs sat the Masked Prince looking confident.

**A/N: Looks like Christine has managed to find herself in quite the pickle. Oh before I forget. (I don't own POTO or the song Memories by Within Temptations.) Anyway, Erik is so sure he picked the right girl. Was there another choice besides Christine? What will happen at Dinner...opps, didn't mean to give away that something would...well yea I did. Someone makes a debut in the story. Who is it? What is their motive for a surprise visit. With Christine be able to walk down a staircase and will someone get Giry some Midol? lol. Well, send some reviews with answers and predictions. **


	6. Princess Training and Nerves

**Chapter 6**

**Princess Training and Nerves**

"The key to dancing is balance, Christine," Madame Giry said as she turned on a strange contraption. I watched as she placed a needle on a record. It played the music through a horn type thing. Madame Giry placed one hand on my waist and took my hand in hers. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She tired to lead me into a dance. I watched my feet and tried not to step on her feet.

The Masked Prince sat in the library with us. Nadir sat with him and was losing terribly to the prince. Nadir could only watch as the prince took his white knight. The prince only added it to the swiftly growing pile of white chess pieces. They barely talked and I could feel their gazes come to us more than once. Madame Giry stomped on the my foot and snapped my attention back to dancing. She spun me around and pulled me back only to stomp on my foot again. I cringed.

She stopped and let me go. I placed my hands down and she gave me a quick slap to the back of the head. "Who told you to move? Stand as if I was still there." She instructed. I felt idiotic standing in the middle of the room with my arms in the air. I felt as she hit my back to correct my posture and balance books on my head. "When you dance you must not forget posture and balance. As soon as you forget, you become a clumsy buffoon trying to create a face. Let's try it again."

She slipped back under my hands and began to step in time with the music. I felt like the undead with such a straight back and my elbows propped up so high. Not to mention the fact the books that were suppose to be so balanced on my head were anything but. Luckily, someone came to my rescue.

"Stop, stop. Both of you look clumsy and ridiculous," Nadir said standing up and knocking over the chess board. The prince only smirked under his mask. Madame Giry stopped and shook her head.

"This is the way high bred people dance," she claimed.

"I never said it wasn't. However, you are just a terrible leader."

"Excuse me, sir. Do you think you could do a better job?" she asked furiously. Nadir looked over his shoulder at the prince. I watched as he arched a brow. The only way I could tell was the way his masked folded.

"The prince has only danced once in his life. There is no way he can dance and teach this hopeless case."

The prince stood. "I'll take on this bet but once I do it, you must let me teach her. Understood?" he asked.

She smiled. "Ah, you know me, always the gambler. If you cannot teach her to my standards, then you will finally clean out that music room. Deal?" she asked lightly.

"Deal," he repeated as he took her spot. I couldn't help but notice the difference between him and Madame Giry. She was tall and bony and he certainly was the same at a distance. But here where he was so close, I could tell the difference. Although he looked bony, I could feel the muscles move under his shirt. He was quite fit.

The music started up and he rebalanced the books on my head. He smiled kindly at me. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. Keep your back straight," he reminded. I shook myself out of my stupor. It was easy to follow anything he said with that voice. I just needed to remember I had to keep my balance or it would be back to learning from Madame Giry. My back ached from the effort and the beating it had received in the past few hours. No, I had to keep my balance.

He pressed a hand gently on my waist and took my hand in his. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I swallowed hard and I tried to force it down. Without warning he took a step back and I followed. He led me into a slow waltz. It something that wasn't too challenging and I found myself relaxing with the pace. The books stayed steady on my head and it somehow felt…right.

That was when I stepped on his foot. He only took my by the waist and spun me around and the books flew off my head and right into the chess board that Nadir was setting back up. Nadir threw up his arms and flopped down back into the huge arm chair that the prince had occupied before dancing. Speaking of which, he had spun me right into a faster fox trot dance. With one hand on my waist and another holding my hand tightly, he spun and twirled me around the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice Madame Giry roll her eyes but smile all the same. "Keep your back straight and hold you head up," the prince chastised. I nodded and straightened my back. When I raised my head, I noticed that he was watching me. Had he been watching me the entire time? My eyes locked with his and I found my breath catch in my throat. He spun me in another circle before he stopped and stepped away from me with a bow. Now with the space between us, I noticed, the absence of the feeling of his hands and the warmth. I curtsied in return.

We both turned to Madame Giry and Nadir. They were both dancing jubilantly. The prince cleared his throat and they both stopped instantly. The prince only smiled. "I believe I won this bet."

"That makes the score 15 to Erik and 1 to you, Griy. Are you losing your touch?" Nadir asked lightly. She only laughed.

"Hardly. However, a deal is a deal. You may teach her, Erik."

"Good, come along, Christine," he said simply as he walked out of the room. Quickly, I followed at his heels. He led me into the dining room where there was a small meal laid out at the seat I sat at the night before. He pulled out a chair and waited for me to sit in it. Then he took a seat next to me.

"Eating requires just as much balance as dancing or walking. Keep your back straight when you sit. Do not lean against the back of the chair," he instructed. Then he began to point out each spoon and fork and tell what they were used for. I nodded at each instruction and tried to keep up. It was all so confusing. Eventually, I did manage to remember what was for what. I thought I was doing somewhat well and then he would turn around and correct my posture. Or he would ask me a question about which plate or meal would come out at what time. At that time I would slip up and scolded or I would get it right and become over confident. Then, I would get scolded again.

I could just never get it right. The prince was patient enough but strict and would accept nothing but perfection. After a while he began to sigh in frustration but he didn't give up and never praised me if I got an answer. He would only continue as if nothing happened. It was frustrating for the both of us but we both kept on. We each had our reasons for making this work.

We continued for nearly an hour before a butler stepped in and handed the prince a note. The Prince paused from our lesson and opened it with a wrinkle of frustration in his brow. I swallowed down a smile and a blush. I was spending too much time looking at his face. He was bound to notice soon. Or rather, I was spending too much time looking at his mask. Why was he hiding his face by a mask anyway?

The prince stood as he slammed a fist on the table. It made me jump as all the dishes on the table rattled. A single crystal glass fell and shattered on the ground. Out of instinct, I left my seat and began cleaning up the glass.

"Damn him, how dare he? He DARES to show his face here. I told him to never come back and yet he wants to come to meet my soon to be wife. How dare he?" he asked as he began pacing back and forth.

"We but barely begun to train you to be seen from afar and yet now you must rub elbows with the upper class…" he continued to rant before stopping to see me on the floor cleaning up the mess he made. "Christine, what are you doing?" he asked lightly, all traces of anger gone from his voice. I looked up and stopped myself.

"Sorry, Sir. It is only a force of habit. It won't happen again," I replied quickly as I rose to my feet. He sighed and shook his head, before pulling out a pocket watch.

"Please, call me Erik. We are soon to be married and I do not want you calling me sir when we are alone. We have time for one more lesson before he arrives. Come along, Christine," he said offering his arm to me. I cautiously took it and allowed him to lead me out. "Remember where your center of balance is and keep your head up," he correct as we walked.

I nodded and followed his instruction. Without turning to look I asked, "Who is exactly coming?" He only scoffed.

"No one worth remembering, my dear," he said as he led me up the staircase and into my room where there were two maids. He eyed the two down. "I want her dressed for dinner. However, if she comes down looking the same when she first came down stairs, I will have the two of you scrubbing chimneys. Understood?" he asked with fierceness in his voice that cause me to shiver in fright for the two maids. They both bowed and the prince left without saying another word.

Both maids silently argued on what I should wear. Madame Giry came in shortly after the prince had left and told me that I would never dress myself again and that I must get use to the fussing. However, she looked at the closet and chose a light blue dress with sparkling diamonds embroidered into the fabric. I couldn't contain my gasp. I was shockingly beautiful and breath taking. The maids nodded in agreement and dressed me carefully. Then they untied my hair and managed to tame the unruliness and place diamond like stars into my hair. Madame Giry applied my makeup and tied a sliver necklace with a diamond tear drop pendant.

They helped me with the high heeled shoes and walked me to the mirror. I felt tears in my eyes once I saw my reflection. I was beautiful, stunning, and I couldn't believe it. However, I managed to pull myself back to reality as I asked, "Madame, who is coming tonight?"

She merely patted my shoulder. "Remember everything you were taught and you'll do fine. Erik will help you out."

"Madame, who is coming tonight?" I repeated suddenly become more nervous than anything. She smiled.

"Raoul is coming tonight with his mother and his father and the king's and Queen's court," she said slowly. I let the words sink in before suddenly the world began to sway. Madame Giry caught my arm and steadied me. "Relax; this was bound to happen eventually. Erik has come up with the entire story about you. Let him talk for you. He will fill you in before dinner. Go and meet him in the music room. He wants to speak with you before the guests arrive."

I could only nod and walk out silently. Due to my silence, I heard the maids ask "Do you think she'll be able to pull it off?"

"She'll either amaze them or disgrace us all," was the Madame's reply. The world around me swayed again but I managed to bring myself out of the fainting spell and make it to the music room. Erik sat at the piano and turned as soon as I entered the room. It was completely clean and everything was spotless.

I nervously laughed. "Did the Madame clean it while you were helping me?" I asked with a nervous smile. He returned it and stood.

"I am afraid so. She did not make too much or a mess though. I can easily correct it," he said shuffling his feet. I found myself trying to stop myself shaking. He noticed immediately. He opened his arms "I know I may not be the correct person that you are looking for comfort from but if you need to-" he began but was cut off as I ran into him and circled my arms around his entire frame. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around my small frame. "There, there., it'll be alright. We taught you the best."

"Everyone is depending on me," I said looking up at him. He only smiled.

"Ignore what everyone said. Forget about any of this. I want you to think of only what you want now," he said letting go of me and getting on one knee in front of me. "This is your choice. Christine, Daae will you marry me?" he asked sincerely. I frowned, what was the idea asking me now? Who knew how long until the royals arrived and he was here wasting time? After a moment of silence I realized, he was leaving this completely up to me. I licked my lips and found my voice,

"I made a promise," I began as I knelt down to his eye level. "I always keep my promises and I intend to follow this one through no matter how terrifying it may be right now." He smiled.

"You have a brave and pure heart, Christine," he said as he slipped a sliver ring on my finger. An average shaped diamond sat gracefully on the band. It was an engagement ring. He held out his hand and I let him help me to my feet. "But I wonder if you'll have the same thoughts. Anyway, you are Christine Daae. You have a mother that was a duchess and a father that was a duke. However, both tragically died when you were a child. Therefore your dowry is the entire sum of your late father and mother. You have the estate in Scandinavia by the sea and you are unsure of the amount of the entire sum. Understood?" he asked suddenly strict. I nodded curtly.

"Good," he replied. The doorbell sounded and I shivered. "Then we are off to dinner."

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting. Moping about because all of the Halloween Horror Roles have been casted for and I was going to audition tomorrow. Anyway, sorry about the late post and sorry about not getting to the dinner scene but that'll keep you waiting until next Monday. **


	7. WHAT?

**Chapter 7**

**WHAT?**

Just keep calm, just keep calm. I kept repeating the same lines over and over in my head but my heart wouldn't slow. I licked my lips and remembered that I was on the prince's arm and that he would help me in anyway possible. But what if he couldn't help me? What would happen if they did see right through me? I bit my lip and tried to think positive. My mind just wasn't working with me.

We arrived down in the library and walked right through to a room I had never been in. The room was furnished with the most modern furniture and everything was highly expensive. However, the furniture was not the only expensive looking thing in the room. The people around us carried the air of high class. There were at least five people that stood with the king and queen each and then there was the prince who stood by his father.

"Nice of you to keep us waiting, Erik," the queen practically spat at us. I forced myself to smile at them. "Let's see what you picked," she said as she walked over to us and took me from Erik's arm. I kept my back arched and head up as if I was better than her. She on the other hand jerked my head side to side by grabbing my chin. Her court measured my stomach and waist size. Then they measured my height.

"She has a waist size of 30 and stomach size of 25, mistress," one of the ladies said quietly. The queen scoffed and turned to look at another lady.

"What was her height?" she asked feverishly. Another lady stood by the queen quietly answered.

"She is 5'4, your highness."

"Barely the height to be considered and her frame is not of one for making a good heir. She won't do," the queen said walking away.

"That is enough, Carlotta," the masked prince said coming to my side. I stood silently, holding my head up proudly.

"How dare you call your mother by her Christian name?" the king chimed in as he came to his wife's side.

"This woman is no mother of mine and I made that clear the last time we had seen each other," the masked prince said as cold a stone. I didn't allow myself to frown but I allowed myself to look at the queen and her husband. The queen had long black hair that Erik had and she had skin that had been kissed by the sun. Her eyes were a shining blue. The king on the other hand had dull brown eyes and pale skin. His hair was long and the color of the sun. I mentally frowned. Blonde hair was more dominant, so how was it Erik looked more like the queen?

"Come now, Erik, is that anyway to treat mom?" the other prince said as he came up from behind us and draped his arms on both our shoulders. Erik merely slid out from under his arm and left me standing there.

"Does she at least have talent?" the queen asked, dismissing the entire conversation. Her eyes were firmly planted on me. Erik shoved Raoul out of the way and was back at my side in a second.

"She can sing quiet well. Yes, in fact, she is an opera singer," he said simply. I forced the smile to stay on my face but the color didn't. I hadn't sung in years expect for this morning and he expected me to sing opera?

"Is she now? What is she an alto or a soprano?" the queen asked suddenly interested. I merely smiled at her.

"Soprano, naturally," Erik said with a flourish of the word. I felt ready to pass out. In the back of my mind, I knew what was about to come next. I knew what would happen after that. Then there would be death. I would fail, they would figure it out and there would be death. If I confessed to the entire charade, they might spare me. He wrapped an arm around the back of my shoulders and smirked. When no one said anything he continued, "I dare say, she is better than you, ten fold."

There was silence. A silence that could have easily stretched on for hours but it was broken with the ring of a bell. A butler came out and bowed. "Dinner is ready," he said not rising from his bow. The king and queen left with Raoul. Erik offered me an arm and I walked out with him in silence. Yet, as I walked beside him the silence was almost comforting in a way. It wasn't long before we were all seated at the table. The king sat at one end and Erik sat at another. The queen sat to the kings right and my left. Raoul sat on the Kings left and Erik sat to my left, just an arm's length away.

I remained myself, mentally, that I had to keep perfect posture and I had to take small bites of everything. This fork was for this, this spoon was for that. Everything had to go perfectly or else everything would be ruined for Erik. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He didn't eat anything instead he only had a single glass of red wine in front of him. Everyone else had a pea soup that was seasoned to perfection. No one said anything and I didn't mind. Erik didn't break the silence and his gaze never left me. I went back to my soup and reached for a spoon. Something hit my foot from my left. I looked up at Erik and noticed the change in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me but a different spoon. I took the hint.

"Tell me, my son, beyond anything your mother says, why should she be the girl be queen?" the king asked suddenly. Erik took a sip of wine before looking back at his father, the king.

"She has nothing to do with whether or not she becomes queen or not. I love her and intend to marry her with or without your blessing," Erik said with an eerie calm. The king smiled at Erik and took a sip of the wine as well.

"That is good. I have decided to split my kingdom in half for the both of you."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and for no update last week. My best friend came to visit me after my move across the United States and it all ended in disaster. I didn't know that someone could not have not have fun on the happiest place on earth, aka Disney World! I just don't know. Anyway, hopefully, there will be another update before next Monday. So please don't kill me. T.T once again, my sincerest apologies. **


	8. Chapter 7 Continued

**Chapter 7 Contuined**

**WHAT?**

"Father, you can't mean that!" Raoul was the first to stand and begin the battle. Erik followed second, then the queen and of course as always, the lovely court followed. The king just sat there in silence and stirred his soup absently. I couldn't help it.

"Sir, have you ever read King Lear?" I asked quietly. All eyes were suddenly on me and everyone was silent.

"No, I can't say I have," he responded in a kind tone.

"King Lear was a old king that divided his kingdom into to three for each daughter. However, it was later split into two because he banished the daughter that would not give him her entire heart. In the end the two 'loving' daughters betrayed her father. They killed each other. The daughter that was banished remained loyal but was hung and the king died out the heart break for his only loving daughter."

There was a silence as each person digested the words I had said. The King smiled. "You have a good head on your shoulders, my dear. You are right; the last thing I want is the same fate to befall me. So, tell me, what shall I do that would be fair for each of my sons?"

Now all eyes were once on me. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress and thought silently to myself. What would be the correct answer? I silently racked my brain. Finally, I looked up at the king, who looked bemused. "I am marrying one of your two sons but that is the only ties I have in this matter. I only spoke to prevent the fate of the poor King Lear to befall you. I, however, leave the question you ask to that of your wisdom for it is far greater than my own," I said bowing my head slightly.

The King's bemused looked changed instantly to a gentle smile. "You are charming and you are correct about one thing, I have no intention of dividing my kingdom." Most people relax noticeably. "However, I am unsure of giving my entire kingdom to the son that you are marrying. He refuses to stay in the castle or remove the mask in the presence of any diplomats. It is improper and his rage is another issue. Surely, you understand the most."

I looked back to Erik and then back to his father. "No, your highness, I cannot say I can. My fiancé has been nothing but kind. I have not yet witnessed any type of anger. As for not removing his mask in front of diplomats, I am sure he has his reasons and they should be respected by those diplomats or they have no need to be in the country. We have more important things to worry about than a petty thing such as a mask."

The King sat in silence and so did everyone else. Raoul and Erik had finally returned to their seats as well. The queen however remained standing. I kept my eyes on my bowl of pea soup, suddenly shy.

"I can understand why you love this girl, Erik. I also see that she can keep you under control. That is interesting as well. Well, I have seen all that I need to. You will be receiving the kingdom if Raoul does not find a suitable girl before you marry," the king said standing. Everyone stood as well. The king walked past me and I curtsied the best I could with a light head. The King only shook his head. "Next time we see each other we will be family and I will not have you bowing to me," he said suddenly hugging me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I felt myself stiffen up suddenly. I shook myself out of it and hugged him back.

The Queen passed with her court and didn't say a word. The Raoul stopped in front of me and kissed my hand. "Until we meet again, my dear."

As soon as the room was empty I flopped down into the chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Erik remained standing. I kicked off my shoes and rubbed my aching feet.

"That went surprising well. Besides the part with all the measuring and stuff. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked looking back up at Erik. He was just standing there. I waited patiently. I waited only for a few minutes before he finally turned to look at me.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow," he said simply. I didn't argue and made my way upstairs. There were no maids to help me out of my dress this time around. Instead, I worked on getting myself out of the Killer grip of my corset. I am sure, if anyone walked in and saw me nearly dancing around my room trying to get it off, it would have been comical. However, for me, it was torture. Sure enough, I got myself out of the killer grip and into a light blue night gown. I washed my face and took out the diamonds from my hair and the necklace around my neck.

In the mirror stared back the plain me. The magic was gone and I was once again the plain Jane maid that was only trying to fool everyone. Including, herself.

**A/N: It is really short but I felt bad for letting Chapter 7 end so short as well. Therefore, I added more because I love you guys! So, what is in store?**


	9. A Day on the Town

**Chapter 8**

**A Day on the Town**

The next morning, I was greeted by Madame Giry. She threw the curtains open and told me to dress quickly and warmly. Apparently, we were going out. I dressed in a dark green dress with light green accents. The Madame helped me apply some basic make up and tie my hair back with a light green bow. She smiled at me as she inspected me.

"I do not know how you did it, but you pulled it off last night. The wedding is still on and everything is better than ever. The King loves you! He thinks you have a good head on your shoulders. This is the best circumstance, everything could be a hundred percent worse!" she proclaimed suddenly in a joyful mood. I walked to the closet and pulled out a heavy green velvet cloak.

"Pardon, my asking, but why are you so happy. Quite frankly, it is beginning to freak me out." She patted my shoulder.

"Erik thought that you deserved some praise for your efforts last night. Besides, you should be in a good mood. Today, we are going wedding dress shopping," she said patting my shoulder. Both of us left the room and headed down to the main entrance way. In the entrance hall there was two people that awaited us. I frowned. Nether of them were the masked prince. There was only a short girl with long raven hair. The other was Nadir.

"This is my daughter, Meg. Nadir is going to be our escort for the day and as much as it pains me to leave the prince alone here to his own devices, we must get going."

I nodded silently and gave one last look behind me. I felt sad that I was leaving this place but I would be back only a few hours. Nadir tapped my shoulder. I looked back at him, or rather what he had in his hand. He held out a simple red cloth.

"The blindfold again?" I asked annoyed that I still wasn't trusted. He only smiled weakly.

"The King, Queen and Prince were all blindfolded, as well as their courts. It is a matter of security. It is not that we don't trust you…" he tried to explain. I smiled and turned. He tied it carefully over my eyes.

"You have only known me for two days. I completely understand," I said as he tied the knot tightly. He led me out by taking my hand and guiding me. In the distance, I could hear a piano. I smiled and closed my eyes as the light began to shine through the red cloth.

I was helped into a carriage and once I sat down Meg began to ramble about all the things we would do in town. I would go to the bridal shop and get a dress chosen and hemmed today. I would pick out the flowers that I would carry down the isle and then I would get to go to the book store while they picked up a book for Erik. I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my hands together. Even with the sun shining, it was still freezing.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Erik asked me to have you wear these," Nadir said suddenly. I felt leather against my hands. I frowned. What was it? It was until he took my hand and slid the leather across them that I realized they were gloves. Something was wrapped around my neck.

"A scarf and gloves?" I asked quietly. It was like everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. That made me frown. "I am not angry about the blindfold. You have only known me for two days. It makes sense," I said crossing my arms and looking away.

"Other way, Christine. If you come any closer you are going to kiss me," Meg said laughing as she turned my head in the correct direction. I laughed too. I liked Meg, I decided. She was funny.

We rode for who knows how long before the blind fold was removed from me eyes. I looked around. I was sitting next to Meg, who wore a deep blue cloak. Across from me was Madame Griy that wore a deep gray cloak. Next to her was Nadir, who wore a long tan jacket. I smiled and looked out the window. We were in town! I loved going into town! There was so much to see, so much to do. Every time I went to town it was to collect something for my old masters…was that only a few days ago? It feels like an eternity.

The carriage stopped by a bridal shop and Nadir was the first to hop out. Madame Giry was the first to get out then her daughter. Finally, Nadir helped me out of the carriage. I looked up at the shop. It was a high end shop that only aristocrats shopped at. Meg took my arm and pulled me into the shop with a child like smile.

"We are going to find the perfect dress for you, Christine," she sang happily as she nearly skipped into the shop. I only smiled happily and allowed her to lead me in.

Two hours later, I was leaving the shop with a white gown securely wrapped in brown paper and the veil wrapped in another. The next stop was flowers and that only took about ten minutes. I chose pink and white roses and blue baby's breath. It was a beautiful mixture. Finally, we stopped at the book shelf. I was allowed to roam the isles as Nadir and Madame Giry find the book Erik had wanted. Meg had went next door to look at jewelry. For a single moment I was alone.

I _was_ alone for only a moment before a hand touched my shoulder. I turned and notice Raoul. He looked not like himself. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a mess. I licked my lips and bowed slightly. "Good Afternoon, Raoul. What brings you to this humble book shop?" I asked politely.

"You are beautiful, my dear. However, I am not about to lose my kingdom to that monster," he said in anger. I took a step back and was prepared to scream. It was useless. Someone hit me from behind and my world went dark.

**A/N: So, what happened to our once mute Christine? Better yet, where is she going? How will our beloved Masked Prince react? Will she be ok? Nadir and Griy should have noticed something, right? Well, we'll see now won't we?**


	10. Captured

**A/N: This Chapter is Dedicated to all my faithful Reviewers. You know who you are. I dedicate this surprise chapter to them and hope to have more surprise chapters along the way. To all my Reviewers, you have my thanks. **

**Forever,**

**Alexandra Shaw**

**Chapter 9**

**Capture**

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. My head ached and my eyes hurt at the sudden darkness. I forced them closed and tried to think. What was the last things that I remembered? Raoul! He had hit me, no he couldn't have, he was in front of me… then. Who hit me? Raoul, he was the leader, no doubt.

I forced my eyes open. Now, where was I? I looked around. My wrists were shackled to the wall in front of me. A wall made out of wood. I forced myself to look away from the dark chains that forced me to sit up right with my hands a little higher than my head. I twisted my head and looked over my shoulder. There were steel bars. There were also no guards. I frowned. There were no guards. Then again, what did they have to fear from a girl, like me? I closed my eyes again and listened. I let my other senses take control for a few moments. I could smell sea water and could hear the creaking for wood! I wanted to jump to my feet and run…but where was there to go? Where I could I go. I couldn't even take two steps without being pulled back by the chains that bound me.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing all my clothing. I was wearing everything, except for the engagement ring. Only one glove remained. I still wore my cloak and my scarf. I bit my lip. I should have said no to marrying Erik. Now, I was somewhere and being held against my will. I felt tears form in my eyes. I shook my head and looked up to the ceiling. I wouldn't cry. There wasn't time. I had to find another way out of this. I had to think on my feet and I couldn't be detained by silly things like crying. Crying would get me no where.

Yet, the tears came anyway. I tried to stop the traitor tears but they came anyway. I had only known them for two days, so why did it hurt so much. I closed my eyes again and let my head drop. They were the nicest people that I ever knew. My parents would have liked them, I reasoned. Mom would have liked Nadir and the way he lost that chess game. Dad would have loved the Prince's library. Erik…he would just find someone else. He would find some other maid and change her into the Princess of his dreams. He would find someone who wouldn't let him down, someone that would be stupid enough to get kidnapped.

"Casting off!" Someone yelled above me. I felt a sudden chill run down my body. There was nothing I could do. I was leaving Paris forever. I suddenly felt it again, the dull ache in my chest. I felt the need to never speak again. I frowned. That wouldn't solve anything either. Now, was the time to act. I put my head close to my hands and let my fingers poke and prod at my head. It had to be there, what if it had fallen out? No, I couldn't think like that. It was there, it had to be. I smiled as I found the hair pin. I pulled my head back and looked at the pin in my fingers.

Carefully, I put it in the lock to my wrists and began to twist and turn it roughly. I had to pick the lock. There was nothing else I could do. I took my time and thought about the task at hand. I could only think of that and only that. There was no other choice. I had to work on this and leave all other thoughts behind. I waited as my fingers did the work and my wrists ached by the odd position.

I worked at the lock for a good couple of minutes but I was rewarded with the sound of the lock clicking open. I had to pick lock the master's daughter's room when she would throw a tantrum and locked herself in her room. I smiled proudly and began on the second one. I could hear people above shouting. They were casting away. I heard the second lock click open. I stood and rubbed my wrists. They were raw and cut in a few places from the awkward position.

Now how to get out of the cell? I wrapped my hands around the grimy steel bars. I frowned. They were sturdy, alright. I looked at the lock that kept me stuck in the cell. It was much more complicated than I was use to but I could at least try. I mentally smacked myself across the face. No, I could do it. I would free myself.

I slid my hair pin into the lock and began my work again for the third time. This lock took me a little longer. I worked tediously and silently, listening as I hit the gears and turned them. Picking this lock took me twice as long but hopefully, it would all be worth it. No, it would be worth it. I couldn't think negatively now. I smirked as the lock clicked open. "And all those butlers and maids thought that was a useless skill," I scoffed under my breath. Without another second, I shoved the pin in my bodice and went running past the cells and up the staircase.

The crew all noticed me. Some tried to grab me but I dodged and continued to run. I reached the edge of the ship and looked out at the town, suddenly, I was confused. That wasn't Paris. So, where was if I was not in Paris? I could still feel the cold air hitting my small frame, so we weren't too far off. I started to climb on top of the railing for the ship. I could firgue out how to get back to Paris as I go. First thing was first; I needed to get off of this ship. Suddenly, something wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the railing. Two men grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back and held them there.

I struggled, I kicked, I tried to run forward, I tried anything to get out of their grasp but nothing worked. They only laughed at my attempts and tried to calm me down. I continued to fight as best as I could. My hair fell out of place and out of its ribbon. The ribbon flew and landed at the feet of a man decorated in jewels and expensive clothing. Yet he looked as rough and dangerous as any regular Pirate would be. I froze as I watched he picked up the ribbon from his feet before the wind caught it.

I was given to pirates? I stared him down with all the anger I could manage. "Now, how did ye get out Lassie?" he asked lightly. I glared daggers at him. "Ah, I see ye have the anger of a regular spit-fire. So, how bout we make a deal, Spit-Fire? Ye can stay out of that cell if ye work as part of my crew. If ye don't, ye can stay in that cell and we can sail to Cuba and sell ye as a wench to some man. Tis yer choice," he said crossing his arms and eyeing me over. I never stopped glaring at him.

"That's not much of a choice is it?" I asked practically spiting acid at him. "Where exactly are we?" I asked still with all the rage I could muster. The Captain, as I could assume only laughed.

"Yer answer first, Spite-Fire. Then ye get the location of theis 'ere ship," he demanded. I glared.

"I don't have a choice. I will join.," I said lightly.

"That's fantasic news, Spit-Fire. Yer the new cabin lassie. Welcome, to the _Plague._"

"Wait, what about my answer! You promised that you would answer me!" I did my best to snarl. This caused everyone around me to laugh.

"ah, yer a beauty. Putin on that face and growlin like yer an animal, ye only look more like a beauty. Let 'er go gents. Spit-Fire, ere has got to go and meet the cook," he said lightly as he turned and walked away. The men grumbled but released me and ever s kindly directed me towards the galley. I sighed and followed their directions. As soon as we reached land, I would find some way to make contact with Erik. That would be one and only chance of escape. Looks like the wedding would have to be postponed. Hopefully, there would still be a wedding. If he found someone else, that would be ok but he better help me out of this or I would rip the mask from his face and ring his neck!

**A/N: I am not going to ask questions this time. Instead, I am going to let you ask questions or throw ideas. I do like reading your thoughts on the story. However, I especially love your predictions. If you wanna ask questions about me, that's fine but its up to you. the sky is the limit! :)**


	11. Trust

**Chapter 10 **

**Trust**

Nearly a month had past since my first day on the ship. Everything had changed as have I. I ended up locking away my green dress and glove. Instead I wore black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket with gold buttons and boots up to my knees. Around my waist was the green scarf. A bandana was tied on top of my head and my hair was tightly braided and it cascaded down my back.

I stayed below deck with the crew. For the first few days, I would get whistles and howls from the perverted men. Only once did someone grab me and the cook nearly had their head on the dinner platter for the crew.

I liked the cook. He was a heavy set man but he was kind but stern. His name was Sliver. He didn't go easy on me. Sliver had me scrubbing mountains of dishes, had me cooking different dishes and serving the men like a common wench. What surprised Sliver the most was that I was good at everything I was doing…it all came back, it was second nature. I had served people as long as I could remember, two days of princess training had gone to waste. Everything was lost but I couldn't focus on what was lost.

I needed to focus on escape.

"Oye, get yer head outta the clouds and swab the deck. We be landing in Port SanCalar soon and capti'n wants this wreck spotless!" Sliver yelled as he caught me leaning against the railing. I jumped up and grabbed the mop and bucket. A few minutes later, I set into work. It was harder work tan normal. The salt from the water had thoroughly stuck to the deck and created a layer of mess.

The crew all went about their business but I could still feel their stares on my rear of on some part of me. I ignored them and only thought about my task, scraping the salt off the stubborn wood. It was the only thing I could concentrate on the mop, to and fro, back and forth until it was clean.

It took forever and it was back breaking work. That was by far one of the hardest things I had ever done. Yet, I figured that it was something that once it was done, it was done for a while. It also wasn't too awful. Everything on the ship was slack. If I missed a spot on the dishes, no one cared. If I didn't comb my hair no one made a motion to day anything about it. The Captain himself wasn't as heartless as I had originally thought.

Whenever I had done a good job, he offered me reward. I had already received a stain red dress with a cut all the way up to the knee. The dress was a form fitting and highly scandalous. All the same, I accepted the gift to please the captain but I swore that I would never wear it. I got the dress for cooking dinner for the entire crew and being able to do so within two hours.

The wind changed and caused me to look up from my task. The sea was all around us. Nothing seemed amiss and everything was peaceful as could be. Yet as I looked over the water my mind began to drift again. Where was everyone? Were they looking for me? My mind reeled as I worked on cleaning the wood. What did he hide under that mask? Raoul had called him a monster…did I almost marry a monster? That couldn't be possible. He was so gentle and kind. He had saved me…I looked around and laughed silently to myself. He had saved me and this is where I found myself after being saved? I was prisoner on a ship. That wasn't true; I was part of the crew on pirate ship. A pirate ship! Who knew I would be here of all places?

I sighed and looked back at the grimy water. I had finished before too long and began to scrub the railings. That was even more back breaking. The water blisters came back to my hands and every last thing that they had done for me was gone. I would have thought it all a dream but the green scarf tied around my waist kept the hope alive that he would come from me. I laughed again, come for me. Two days, Two days! I had only known him for two days! I shouldn't relay on him, I didn't know him that well! I hadn't even seen under his mask yet!

"Lassie!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned quickly. The Captain walked up to me and inspected my work. He smiled and nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Nev' in my day have I evr seen this here deck so clean," he said as he tapped his foot. I looked down at his foot. He was tapping in time to a song that I had learned before. I had the urge to sing suddenly. I frowned and clenched my teeth. I had never had this urge before. Damn Erik, it was his fault. He had exposed me to such a music that made the soul cry and yet it was ripped away before I could fully explore it.

"Thank you, sir," I said formally. He rubbed his chin and looked me over, he did it twice. A smile twisted onto his face.

"Ye don't seem like the princess type, lassie. Ye work to hard to be a spoilt brat like those wenches usually is," he said looking me over. I frowned and glared back at him.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, sir. I am a princess and I am part of your crew. Do you examine everyone as if you were a vulture or is it special treatment?" I asked as I tossed the scrub brush in the soapy water without even looking. He smirked.

"If ye are a princess, when we port, we will have to tie ye below deck. Don't want such a jewel running on us, now do we?" he asked lightly as he roughly grabbed my forearm. I was dragged below deck but he stopped and took the bandana off my head. He rain his dirtied hands through my hair and ruffled it. I gritted my teeth and tried to yank myself away from him but he caught me by the scarf around my waist. He smiled as he pulled me into a cell and locked the door as he left. "Sorry lassie but had to make sure ye had nothing in that rat's nest of yers,' he said as he walked away. My last two hair pins were twirling between his fingers.

"Hey, bring those back!" I yelled as he walked away. He laughed loudly before walking up to the deck. I frowned and flopped down on the floor. He took my only escape. It would take another couple of weeks before I could put my plan into action. Would it even matter by then?

Erik had been locked in his study for days. My mom had me working around the clock around the house. She didn't seem to want me around Erik. Even Nadir couldn't get into the study. Erik didn't come out for food, sleep or even natural things that you need to survive. He was grieving over the missing Christine. Nadir and my mom had lost Christine. The only thing that was left was her engagement ring and her glove. I came back to the book store and found them in a panic. They had checked everywhere and yet there was no sign of a fight. Erik had assumed that she had runaway.

Ever since then, he had locked himself up. My mom and Nadir tiptoed around the subject and Erik. I, however, felt like hell. Christine probably needs our help and yet everyone was sitting on their asses. It only took me a few minutes. I flirted with the gate master and received the secret master key. I created a panic in the dinning room and while everyone was busy, I ran up to Erik's study and bragged in.

I had never seen Erik look so distraught. His hair was a mess, his mask was slid on his face in an awful manner. His clothes were wrinkled and he was just an overall mess. He held a drink of liquor in his hand. I didn't waste time. I walked over to his desk, where he laid half drunk. He looked right at me but it looked like he was looking right through me. I knocked the glass out of his hand and heard it shatter. That snapped him back to reality. He looked up at me and actually saw me.

"Meg, what do you want? I told your mother that I wanted no one to disturb me," he said as he looked me over.

"I know, but all you have done for the past week was lock yourself away. You haven't done a thing to help find Christine and we can't because we are too busy caring for you and this house!"

"Meg, I know you liked the girl but she ran and is not coming back," he said helplessly. I threw a book off his desk and hit a figuring. It shattered as well. "I would like it if you would please stop breaking things, Meg?" he said lightly. I frowned.

"Then listen to me! For someone who is known as a genius you are as thick as those books you read. How long have you known Christine? Don't lie to me, Erik. We all know you have known her for more than those two days! Think about it. She never ran from anything in her life. She hated those people that she was owned by before she came here. She had every opportunity to run, but she didn't! Why would she now?"

"You know very well why she ran. I am a monster and she figured it out because she is a smart girl. She was always such a smart girl."

I gave a yell in frustration. He started looking through me again. I frowned and leaned forward. "Erik," I began in an alluring tone as I ripped off his mask. His hand instantly flew to his face to cover it. "If you don't go and help her, you will be the monster that you make yourself out to be!" I yelled in his face. With that, I stormed out. My mom caught my arm and pulled me aside.

"What did you do?" she asked seriously. The door beside us slammed shut and locked loudly. Now, he had both keys that go to that room. We both stared at the door as we heard shattering and crashes coming from within.

"Apparently, nothing," I said as I pulled out of her grasp and began walking away.

"Go to your room!" She yelled after me. I laughed loudly. I was the only one that believed she was in danger and not running from Erik.

"I was already going!" I yelled back as I stormed away. Erik was truly a fool.

* * *

I sat in the cell with my knees tucked into my chest. We would be landing soon. I was the only one not going ashore. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt alone and distrusted by everyone. What was I suppose to do now? I could smell the sea air again.

My snapped up as someone walked down the steps. It was Sliver. He carried my cloak and something else in one arm. In the other he carried a bowl filled with a warm stew. He handed me the items through the bars. I gave a weak smile.

"At least this time, I have a visitor," I said with a scoff. He only smiled.

"I brought yer cloak and a pillow to keep ye through the night. Everyone should be back by the morn. Try to get some sleep. Ye deserve that at least," he said walking away and back upstairs. I sighed and looked over at the wooden bench that was chained to the side of the wall. I threw the pillow on the bench and wrapped the cloak tightly around me. The winter air was still as icy as ever. I slowly ate the stew and smiled. It felt good to eat something warm when you were cold. It made me feel a little better about y situation and about having to stay down here for the night. I ate quietly and listened as everyone left the ship. Once all was silent, I began to hear screaming from the citizens of the town. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I was suddenly thankful that I wasn't allowed into town. I couldn't create such chaos.

I tired to block out the sounds yet I couldn't. So, I finished eating quickly and so laid on the bench. After a while, the sun set and I was surrounded around pitch darkness. I was terrified. I quietly began to sing. That only kept me from crying.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Softly blows o'er lullaby bay__  
__It fills the sails of boats that are waiting__  
__Waiting to sail your worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain__  
__And your boat waits down by the key__  
__The winds of night so softly are sighing__  
__Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain__  
__Wave good-bye to cares of the day__  
__And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Sail far away from lullaby bay_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain__  
__Wave good-bye to cares of the day__  
__And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Sail far away from lullaby bay_

I closed my eyes and smiled. Where had I heard that song? I just always had known it. Over the screams I could still feel a sense of peace. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I ended up singing the whole night until exhaustion finally over took me.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to hear everyone panicking. I looked over and noticed a small note. I read it over once, twice, a third time before I smiled and placed it under my pillow. Everyone was searching but I knew the truth.

Erik was gone.

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I was busy looking for job and I got one at a local theater. :D horrays! Anyway, I looked over my chapters and agreed with several of my reviewers, the chapters were too short. Let me know if this is an acceptable length. So, let's hear your predictions? In case you didn't figure it out. The second point of view was in Meg's. Sorry for the confusion but I didn't want to leave you in the dark of what Erik was doing. Send some reviews my way. :) **


	12. Who Really has Control

**The Next Chapter**

**Who really has Control?**

Raoul walked quietly into the small port. He had come himself to pick up the latest book of maps. He had an interest in sailing. However he stopped when he noticed the ruin that was the port. Houses and business had burned to the ground. The unfortunate citizens of the town had little choice. Some were gathering the only remains of their home and moving on and others were trying to rebuild what they had lost.

Raoul didn't waste much time. He ran up to the first man he saw and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "What happened here, sir, and I want no detail spared," Raoul ordered in a threatening tone. The man was unshaven and looked broken. He nodded all the same and began to share the unforgiving truth.

Pirates had come, they had taken everything worth value, they had raped, they had killed, and they had kidnapped some of the women of the town but only the one's that they had deemed worthy. Raoul frowned and instantly knew that the situation was far worse than a few buildings that had burned to the ground. These people had been broken and that meant that this port would be getting no good business for a while. What was even worse was that he owned the port! What a loss in profit!

"Yet, among the screams and destruction everyone could hear a angel singing. Some of the men around here say it was a siren that the pirates had captured, others say it was an devil disguised as an angel and that she was protecting the pirates," the man explained quietly. Raoul paled. He was normally not a superstitious man but something was off about the 'singing siren'.

"Did anyone see this devil?" he asked almost in a panic. The man merely shook his head before turning away and getting back to work. Raoul shook his head and asked everyone about this devil. All the answers lead up to the same thing. Only the people closest to the ship during the raid heard her and nobody had saw her which meant she had to be on the ship. He cursed under his breath. Those bloody pirates couldn't do anything right.

The first rays of the raising sun had managed to sneak its way in to my cell. I could see them from behind my closed eyes. It made me smile. I stretched and sat up, opening my eyes. I stopped. I wasn't in the cell. I was in bunker. I was in my hammock and so were all the other snoring pirates. I frowned, who had moved me? I moved my cloak. All my clothes were still on, save my boots. So, the real question was why was I moved? I looked around for my boots and ended up falling out of my hammock. I landed on the ground with a thud and groaned. I cursed my pale skin. It always bruised so easily. I found my boots and pulled them on before heading up to the deck.

No one was on the deck. It was only me…then who was steering? I walked over to the helm and noticed the captain instantly. Without thinking, I started to creep away quietly but I didn't have much luck.

"Oye spit fire!" He called. I froze and turned slowly. He laughed. "Still as stubborn as ever are we?" he asked lightly. I crossed my arms. I knew this wasn't the guy I should fight with but he always knew how to push my buttons.

"I may be stuck in this position but that does not mean I have to like it," I said clenching my teeth and glaring up in his direction. He only smiled.

"No soul is going to dare to save you," he said in sudden perfect English, accent and all. "Come here," he instructed. I walked to his side. He looked me over and smirked. "I don't think you see what being a pirate really is. Let me tell you, Spit fire, I tried the lawful life. I was a wonderful banker. I was rich and had a fiancée. I had a house by the shore and owned plenty of land. It got tiring all the same. I got up and did the same thing day in and day out. What kind of life is that?" he asked lightly.

"An honest one," I replied hotly. He only laughed and shook his head.

"Have you ever driven a ship?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head and he smiled. With one hand he held the wheel and urged me forward. Making a face I came up and I took the wheel with both hands. He put his other hand back onto the wheel. "Right now, I am steering your life," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and I could hear his smirk.

"Do, you think you can steer yourself?" he asked suddenly. I jerked my head back to look at him.

"I have a life of my own, sir. No one controls me." There was no real reason why I said that. I suppose I just wanted to prove him wrong. He smirked.

"Then prove it," he said letting go at the same time. Instantly, I was jerked as the wheel itself threw me to the ground. The captain didn't wait. He grabbed the wheel and the ship was instantly steady. "Well then, it obvious that you aren't in control," he said simply. I forced myself off the ground and onto my feet.

"That proves nothing about my life," I said stubborn as ever. We both turned as the rest of the crew began to emerge out from the bunker. The sudden jerk of the ship had awoken everyone and ever so slowly did they make their way onto the deck. I moved away from the captain and walked to the galley, rubbing my arm in pain. My arm had taken a majority of the fall after the wheel had thrown me to the ground.

Sliver was waiting for me when I arrived. He pointed to the potatoes and I began the painfully slow task of skinning each one. He looked over at me as he made breakfast. I tried to ignore his gaze but it was easier said than done. I just focused on each individual potato. After a few moments of silence, Sliver finally sighed and turned his full attention to me.

"I know it's none of my business, lass but couldn't help but notice you are a tad down in the dumps, this fine morn," he said turning around as he took the potato from me. I crossed my arms and couldn't look at him in the eye.

"The captain is an idiot. He says I don't have control over my life and then humiliated me! How does that prove anything?" I yelled as I grabbed the potato from and continued my work. Sliver made a face and looked me over.

"Lass, I must say, that the captain has good means at heart."

"Yea, good means, as he goes and kills innocent people. That makes complete sense, Sliver," I scoffed and threw the now peeled potato in the newly filled pile. Sliver smirked and raised my head so I would look at him in the eye.

"It makes as much sense as agreeing to become a fake princess for a prince that cannot find one for himself," he said in perfect English. There was no broken words or slang. It caused me to stare at him in shock. Was everyone on this ship a huge faker! But then I froze, how did he know I was a fake princess.

"Lassie, we are all 'ere for a reason. Some of us are 'ere to get away from the restrictions of society. Some of us were taken like you were but we all understand why as the days went on. Some times a bit of sun and hard work is just what the doctor order," he said lightly.

"But how-why?" I stuttered. He smiled and handed me the mop and a bucket.

"I have done my share of livin in high class society, lassie. I can tell the difference between a beautiful actress and a real princess. But, yer good and can probably fool the king himself."  
I laughed lightly. "Already did," I said smiling as I walked up to the deck, leaving Sliver shaking his head with a smile before going to finish breakfast.

I went up on deck and started the wonderful job of scrubbing the deck…again. The sun was already making the deck hotter than normal. It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Erik walked through the destroyed port. This is where he heard that people were raving about the Angel of Music who sang while the pirates attacked. He kept a dark cloak to hide his figure and a long hood to hide disgrace of a face. He was on the trail to finding Christine and from what he could hear, so was his brother. His fist clenched and unclenched in pulsing anger. Giry's daughter was correct. Christine hadn't run but was kidnapped and on the verge of being sold to some brothel as some common whore. He would not allow that happen. With a furl of his cloak he grabbed his horse and headed east. That was the last known direction of where the pirates were heading. If he rode quickly he could head them off by getting to the next town.

* * *

I wiped my brow and looked over the deck. If I kept cleaning it like this, at this rate, it would always be clean. A hand landed on my on my shoulder. I looked up to see the Captain. He smiled at me before looking out at the deck.

"I see you have done quite a lot of work. It looks good," he approved nodding his head and all of sudden dirt was thrown all over the deck. Where the hell could they get dirt in the middle of the fucking ocean? "Looks like you better get started," he said walking away. I slammed my mop down on the ground. I picked up a huge dirt clump and threw it at the back of his head. It hit the target and he turned around. For a moment all control was gone and he was reaching for his sword. I reached for the closest thing to me, the mop. I held the bottom, near the head of it and held it like a sword.

"Are you going to fight me, girlie?" he taunted. The crew all stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfurl in front of their eyes. A girl had challenged the captain, maybe the worst mistake I could have made.

"I don't know. How much longer are you going to keep tormenting me?" I retort sharply. He smirked and went to attack but a sudden form stepped in front of me. I gaped, Sliver? What was he doing here?

"Begging yer pardon, sir? She is still learnin her place," Sliver explained lightly. The captain looked over Sliver and nodded as he sheathed his sword. I frowned and was about to tell Sliver to get out of the way but he shoved me and I feel on butt slightly cursing. The crowd slowly left, as did the captain. Sliver turned to me and was as mad as the devil himself.

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry about not updating like a month. Everything has been so chaotic! Well, here is the chapter and I promise the chapter will start coming out every monday as they use to before my life got side tracked. A special thanks to my reader that sent me a PM and told me you were all still waiting. Once again, sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!**


	13. Pranks

**Pranks**

Sliver grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside from the crew and the mop and bucket. I fought his grip but he merely shoved me away from him and eyed me over in anger. I glared back at him. I might have been treated awful has a slave but I had never been taunted on purpose and for some reason, this captain only infuriated me.

"What's wrong with your head, Lassie?" Sliver asked furiously.

"What's wrong with me? You have it all wrong, it's more like, what's wrong with him? I mean, look at what he did to my deck! I spent all morning cleaning that and where the hell did he get dirt from anyway?" I yelled furiously. A few crew members stopped and looked over at the new commotion. Sliver turned suddenly and they ran like scared children caught stealing.

"It's not your concern what the Captain does with _his_ deck. If he wants to cover it with butter then it'll be done cause it is his. From what I see you started that squabble," he said, his anger never dimming in the least. I cringed slightly but didn't feel like backing down. For once, I wanted to fight and win this battle. "Well, spit fire, you are to clean this deck until I can see my chubby face in it. Yer hear me, Missy?" he threatened.

"And what makes you think that I am going to do that?" I asked crossing my arms. He smirked and made a face.

"Cause if you don't, I will give you a room of yer own," he threatened. I smirked. Not much of a punishment was it? "Wipe that cocky grin off yer face, spit fire. Yer room will be yer cell and ye better get use to it, cause ye'll be in there fir a while," he finished. He picked up the mop and shoved it at me. I caught it but was still jerked back.

"Fine, I'll finish the ungodly deck," I grumbled.

"And heaven help ye if it ain't done next time I get back up on deck," he threatened as he walked away. I walked back over to the bucket and felt eyes on me. I ignored them but I felt a particular pair burning a hole into the back of my head. I turned to see the captain smiling smugly at me. He was obviously, too happy about his victory in this round. Silently, I planned my next course of action. It would have to happen at dinner…

As the day passed, I mopped and scrubbed the dirt out of the small spots that it had managed to wedge itself in. I gave a frustrated sigh as I realized all to quickly that it would be supper time soon and Sliver would want me down in the galley to help him out. I wiped my brow and looked out at the water. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with it's warm pinks and reds. Out in the distance, I could see a single star. I wished on it and felt a hand on my shoulder. I clenched on my teeth, not this again!

"I see you managed to clean the deck spotless, twice," a familiar voice said before I turned around to see the captain. He held something in his hand and handed it to me. I leaned the mop against the railing and held up the piece of clothing. It was a dress that revealed more than I cared to show. The color was a deep red and had a corset clincher. I threw the dress at him.

"Is this some sort of joke? I do not accept clothing that some common whore would wear. I am a lady, not some harlot!" I said reaching for the mop as a weapon. He merely smiled and held it out to me again. It looked even worse in his hands. He looked it over and smiled brightly at me.

"You are right, oh, how could I have been so foolish," he took out his sword and sliced off the long skirt so that it was now at a short skirt that reached above the knees. I gasped as he threw it at me. "There you are, spit fire, I fixed it."

"I am not wearing this!" I exclaimed. He only laughed loudly before examining his sword.

"But, you have nothing else to wear," he said lightly. I looked at him puzzled. I was just going to wear the clothes I was wearing now. With a flick of the wrist, he had cut through the top layer of clothes, leaving only my undergarments in tact. He smirked and I shrieked and looked around the deck. It was only he and I on deck. Everyone else was getting ready for supper by checking inventory and by getting the weapons ready for tomorrow's raid.

"You, you scoundrel!" I yelled as I clutched the dress in front of me to hide my exposed undergarments

"Lass, you forget, I am a pirate afterall," he called as I ran down into the galley. Sliver was there just finishing up dinner. He caught sight of me and turned to yell at me for being down in the galley, instead of finishing the deck. However, then he saw the state I was in and ushered me to his room so that I could change.

The dress was just as I had suspected. It reached above my knees and the collar was deep and nearly exposed my entire chest. The boots that I had to wear with my regular outfit only made the outfit more fetching. I looked through Sliver's drawers for any other type of clothing. The only thing I sound was a pair of long socks and the remaining shreds of the dress.

I bit my lip and ran my hand down the small dress. I looked at it and then at the cloth before a smile slowly crept up on my face. If I had to wear this dress I could at least make it look fashionable. I cut the remaining cloth in two and found a sewing kit under Sliver's bed. I sat down and got to work.

Within a few mintues, I had managed to add a pocket on the dress make it an inch longer and to cover up my entire chest. I also add long sleeves that rolled up to my elbows. I slid on the black socks and shoved my hat on my head. I still looked like a whore but at least I looked like a well paid whore to be in costume as a pirate. It would have to do for now.

I quickly made my way back to the galley as Sliver was busy talking to some crew mates. I caught their eyes staring at me like a piece of treasure they could take for their own. I glared them down and they instantly, backed off. After, they went back to the conversation, I noticed the Captain's private dinner sitting on the tray that was to be taken to his quarters. I smiled and picked up a bottle of vinegar and dumped it into the soup and then I dumped some rotten milk into the pudding, desert and mixed it about so that it didn't smell, I added some more bitter chocolate bits. Finally, I sprinkled some sleep powder on the fish. Let's seem bounce back from not going to his own raid.

I put the ingredients back and walked back over to Sliver's side. He noticed me after a few minutes and told me to go and ring to supper bell. He also said on captain's orders, I would be serving the crew tonight. It was annoying but it was also a great chance. I nodded and did as I was told it would be good. This plan would work out perfectly.

The crew came running as I rang the bell. The men hooted and whistled as they walked past me. I did my best to ignore them but the blood in my face that turned my face red, betrayed me. I walked back to the galley and began to serve everyone their beer and hand out the bowls of soup. A couple of them offered to help me and tried their best to get on my good side. I simply smiled and turned them down before going back to work. When the Captain sat down, he frowned at the adjustments I had made to my outfit, I gave him his food. He ate greedily before realizing that there was something wrong with it, he had just finished the fish and the soup. He glared up at me and stood up.

"Oye Mates! Our little spit fire wants to sing us a song. Someone give her a drink and help her up on the table. Let's hear a song!" he said smiling. He was hopping to embarrassment. A drink was handed to me and I was helped onto the table. I laughed lightly. He thought this was going to embarrass me?

"What should I sing?" I asked lightly. The pirates all chimed in and I ended up singing the only pirate song I knew. As I sang I danced and held the full cup of beer carefully, as I planned out my movements perfectly.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,__  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,__  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

The pirates clapped and stomped along. Even a few dared to join in but the song ended when I _slipped_ and split the entire cup of beer all over the captain's head. He looked angry and I held the face of innocent reaction of shock. In reality, my mind was screaming in happiness of victory and laughing hysterically. I had embarrassed him in font of his entire crew. How the tables have turned!

**I know cheesy but it was 12 am and just came back from Disney so it was stuck in my head. Therefore, I sent you the torture! Mawhaha. Anyway, Here is the update, on time. So please Review!**


	14. Returned

**Returned**

The Captain was positively steaming in anger. Sliver hauled me off the table and held me by my arm in front of the captain. He eyed me over, fuming. The crew sat in silence. Everyone was holding their breaths and even to a degree myself but I could not suppress the small voice that screamed in happiness of revenge. I awaited my punishment. The most he could do was throw me into my cell. It was wonderful how I now had a cell.

But the captain did the unexpected. He smiled brightly at me and rested his head on his folded hands. "Since little Christine thinks she is good enough to play with the big boys, she will prove it to be true or pay the price. I won't have a coward on my ship. She will kill a man on the next raid or she will be killed herself," he said lightly. Everyone cheered in unison. I stood in shock, he…he expected…me? The color ran from my face. Sliver let go of my arm and smacked the small of my back in congratulations. As soon as he hit my back, my knees gave way and I fell forward fainting at the captain's feet. I welcomed the darkness but it only plagued me with terrifying nightmares of what I was about to do.

I awoke some time later to find myself lying on a overstuffed bed. I sat up and held my head in pain. My skull felt like it was cracking in two. I heard a light chuckle and looked up to the corner of the room. Sliver sat in a chair.

"You took quite the fall, lassie. I brought ye to my cabin. I didn't do nothing improper, only gave you a good bed to sleep on for the night. You have a big day ahead of yerself. The men are taking bets. A little more than half say ye won't go through with it," Sliver laughed as he picked up a wet cloth and handed it to me. I put it on my forehead and flopped back down on the bed.

What was I going to do tonight? If I didn't kill someone, these pirates were going to kill me. It was survival of the fittest. Why did I even try to fight back with the captain? It landed me in a great spot. But was I really able to kill someone?

"Lass, you are gonna go through with it aren't ya?" he asked suddenly. I ran my hand over my face, stressing about what was to come. Sliver had never done any wrong by me. Therefore, I decided to be frank with him.

"I don't know if I am able to end someone's life."

He sat in silence as he took in my words. I sat up and covered my face with my hands. I could muster up any tears but I couldn't find the words either. I couldn't do anything but sit in silence. I curled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes.

"Are you still waiting for that man?" he asked suddenly.

"My prince?" I asked lightly but scoffed. "It has been over a month. He probably married some other girl," I finished as Sliver stood and handed me a set of clothes. The green scarf sat on top of it. I lightly picked it up and ran my hand over the soft fabric. "Still, it was nice when it lasted."

"Lassie, you have to kill someone today. Yer gonna have to look out for yerself, if he ain't," With that he stood and started to walk away. I looked up, suddenly feeling determined.

"Sliver, teach me to fight with the sword. Just show me the basics," I asked suddenly. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"The captain found a gun that is light, fer yer tinny little hands." With that said he left. I flopped down on the bed and suddenly found tears. If I knew the basics, I would stand a chance at escaping. Now, now I was stuck.

* * *

Erik walked through the tiny town. The mansions stood over the ocean and had spectacular views. If it were not for the fact that this town was about to be attacked, he would probably purchase a home here for Christine and himself. She would like that, she always liked the sea. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. He stuck to the shadows as it was nothing new to him. The people of the town walked proudly. It was a rich town filled with rich people. A woman in a pink dress passed him and her husband had her arm in the crook of his. Erik found himself staring but he quickly snapped out of it. For a split moment he thought he could see himself and Christine. His Christine the tame and beautiful angel…

* * *

I kicked the door for the third time. That damn Sliver had locked it again. I had changed and tried to leave but he locked it right before I turned the handle. My hair was falling out of place and my mouth had slipped and now the only thing I could manage to do was swear at Sliver through the door. Sliver only laughed and if anyone else walked by, I could hear them laugh as well. Some people even changed their bets to favor me killing someone. Which earned another kick to the door.

After a while, I walked over to the huge window that sat in the back of the room. A long seat was built into the ship, making almost a bay room window. I picked up a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, suddenly cold. All anger slowly slid out of my system and was quickly replaced with regret and fear. Why hadn't Erik saved me? I was the damsel in distress, waiting to be saved by her prince. Why did I have to take it into my own hands? I untied the green scarf and held it between my hands. The time with him had been nerve racking, yes. But I had such hopes, secretly. I had hoped that he would be the one. He had always treated me with such kindness and his words were so beautiful as was his music. He had brought me out of silence and made my soul take flight as I sang the words he had written. I began to sing as I fingered the green scarf.

_The song was beautiful!__  
__It sounded beautiful!__  
__Every note, every word.__  
__And it felt beautiful!__  
__And I felt beautitiful.__  
__Lost in the music once more,__  
__Feeling it rise up and soar,__  
__alive once again!_

Tears slid down my face. I missed my father. He had always had such wonderful music. Music had always been there for me when I needed it. Now, I needed it more than ever. Sliver knocked at the door and opened it. He had a cup of warm water mixed with chocolate. He handed it to me and told me that it would make me feel better. I drank it and my mind went blank, all my reasoning gone.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly and as the clock struck ten thirty, the pirates finally arrived. They set fire to the mansions, robbed, rapped and destroyed everything in their path. However, Erik couldn't help but notice that he did not hear any type of singing. Where was his angel? Silently, he was along the road, no one stopped him or even noticed him. He carried a gun and his favorite noose. He only bothered to use the bullets to save the women that were in danger of losing their virtue. As much as Erik hated to admit it, he hated to see a woman hurt, even if they hurt him constantly.

He paused as he turned the corner and heard two men laughing loudly. He looked around the corner and saw a heavy set man and a well dress man, Erik assumed the captain. That was the least of his problems though because in between the two was Christine, his Christine.

She carried a small pistol in her right hand, Erik noticed. He also could not help but note how ravishing she looked wearing men's clothing. Erik rounded the corner and held his own gun up, aiming right between the captain's eyes. The captain looked away from Christine and at Erik. He bowed stiffly and laughed at Erik.

"Here you finally show up. The prince of our little Christine," the captain said lightly. Erik fingered the trigger. He would easily pull it and blow out the bastard's brains but the only problem was that he was standing too close to Christine. He could never endanger her.

"Christine, come over here. You are safe now," Erik ordered. Christine broke out into sudden laughter and put up her own gun but aimed it at Erik.

"You are going to save me? I gave up on you! I am looking out for myself now. You who abandoned me, are going to save me?" She crackled. Erik for a spilt second was thrown off guard? Was she going to shoot him? No, she was kind and gentle. She was not some animal and yet here she was aiming at him. Erik moved quickly and Christine missed him the captain reached for his sword but Erik disappeared from view. The three of them looked around trying to find the mysterious phantom.

Suddenly, Christine was pulled backwards and into the shadows. She vanished and the two were left standing in the moonlight. The gun was knocked out of her hand and was thrown into the moonlight at their feet. Christine struggled and tried to free herself but her wrists were bound by the steel grip of a cold hand.

"If you gave up hoping, then why do you carry around the scarf I gave you?" Erik asked, nearly smirking. Christine looked at Erik, her eyes were cloudy and he instantly made the connection. She had been drugged with some type of tonic.

As Christine fought his grip, he looked over the two men. On the heavy set man there were purple stains on his hands. Instantly, Erik recognized the tonic. He smirked and looked over Christine. She would hate him for it later but it needed to be done. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and held it over her mouth and nose. She fought against him but soon enough she succumbed to the drug. He caught her falling body lowered her to the ground. He draped his cloak over her body. Now, he had to deal with these two.

**A/N: The reason the last section is not in Christine's POV is due to the fact that she is not herself. Now, with her out of the way, what will Erik do? Will she be the same angel that Erik remembers once she awakens or will she the pirate spit fire? Will there be a marriage still and what will Raoul think when Christine is brought back into the picture? Tune in next week to see. ;)**


	15. The Answer is No!

**The Answer is No!**

Erik turned to the two pirates and eyed them over in anger. Now what to do with them? The captain and the other man were looking around quickly trying to pinpoint where Christine and he had vanished to. The Captain looked much more leveled headed than the other man. Curious, Erik couldn't help but think.

"Come out Phantom! That push over of a prince warned me about you. Funny though, after all that time, I didn't think I would have to worry about you. However, I paid a hefty sum for this little gem," the captain said cool as ever. It was this statement that sent puzzlement through Erik. It was a kidnapping, if anything that fop would have to pay them to take her…why would they have to pay for her?

"why?" Erik said as he threw his voice across the alley and into several different objects. The pirates scanned the area in vain.

"The prince came and tried to get us to take the girl. We took her but we also took him. In return for not being taken himself he paid us more than we would ever have gotten for the girl at some whore auction," the captain explained. Erik rubbed his chin and glanced back at Christine. It was high time that he ended this and got Christine home.

* * *

I awoke some time later. My head ached terribly. It felt like I was hit but a ton of bricks and that I worked for weeks without sleep. My entire body felt heavy, almost like I was swimming. I looked around the room while I gingerly held my head between my hands. I was not in Sliver's quarters on the ship. So, where was I? The room was rather dull. The walls were painted a warm brown and it matched the overly simple furniture. I was sitting in an over stuffed bed with a light cotton blanket covering my small frame.

"I am glad to see you finally awake," a voice said from the doorway. I looked to my left and noticed Erik instantly. He looked a little thinner and more tired than the last time I had seen him. He walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. I shivered, his hands were like ice. "How are you feeling? The drug should have worn off by now and you'll only have a few minor side affects," he explained lightly as he removed his hand. I watched numbly. He came after all? But why? He could have just taken another girl as his bride. Why chase me?

"Why did you come for me?" I asked suddenly. He was silently digging through a small pouch that was usually tied onto a saddle. Erik didn't bother to look over at me as he answered.

"I thought to be obvious. You are my bride to be. I couldn't let you go that easy. Besides, we had a deal." I watched him with tired eyes. We had a deal? That was the best he could come up with? I glared up at him in sudden anger.

"I am not going to marry you," I practically spat at him. That made him freeze. He stopped digging and turned instantly on a heel, his mask hid all the emotions that were playing across his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked suddenly. He must have been guessing that he had heard wrong. I frowned and refused to be budged.

"I won't marry you. I will not marry you, unless you show me your face. I want to see the man that I have tied myself to. I will not marry a mask but the man underneath it." I said simply. I could feel his anger rise, it was coming off of his tall frame in waves. I didn't let that stop me though. I had faced worse than him. Over the past month, I had worked harder than I had ever done, been humiliated and fought fire with fire, had forced to dress like a whore and almost had to kill a man. Erik looked less than a threat than ever.

"You will not speak of my mask again, Christine. Also, we will return and you will marry me as we have agreed," he said simply as he closed the bag and picked up his cloak. Whatever he had wanted out of the bag he obviously did not care for it any longer. I watched as he walked over to the bed and held out his hand to help me to my feet. I crossed my arms.

"What makes you think that I will listen to you? I can just leave and hide myself so that you can never find me." I smiled and refused his hand and his care. Something told me that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He smirked and threw the cloak over my head. Before I had a chance to tear it off my head, two arms wrapped themselves around my knees and held the cloak over my head. No matter how I tried to tear it off myself, it somehow managed to stay plastered on.

"Stop fighting, Christine, we are leaving the hotel and going back home," Erik said stubbornly. I was placed in a carriage and I quickly tore the cloak away only to see Erik shut the carriage door and lock it from the outside. There were no windows in the carriage, leaving me in complete darkness. I kicked the side of the carriage and yelled a curse at Erik. How dare he kidnap me? What was with these brothers?

I continued to kick and pound on the walls of the carriage. This went on for a while. I couldn't tell you how long but I eventually wore myself out. Mixed with the weariness, I felt exhausted very quickly. I sat on the seat of the carriage and lounged in an unladylike fashion. What did it matter? I was wearing pants and was alone in a dark carriage. It wasn't too long before I fell dozed into a light sleep. However, I was completely aware of my surrounds. Every time the carriage hit a bump, I would jolt awake and look around only to see darkness. Then I would drift back asleep. It was like I was finally catching up on my sleep.

My dreams were plagued with nightmares but that was nothing new. However, the thing that was unusual was the fact that I was suddenly cold. That woke me up and I realized quickly that I was being carried bridal style. The cloak was still wrapped around me. It was not in a restraining fashion but in a way that he was trying to keep me warm. Most the snow had melted and for some reason the water was warmer than the land. The Earth was still cold and frozen. I missed the smell f the sea and everything that came with it, also, because I needed to get back at the poor excuse of a captain.

I heard a door open and a gust of warm air hit us like a brick wall. I groaned and stirred. He didn't pause and I didn't open my eyes. I didn't feel like breaking this façade quite yet. He would take me up to my room and leave me alone and then I could think things through. So, I kept my eyes closed and controlled my breathing. Even, in and out, never a quick breath. Erik carried me through the halls and different rooms. I could hear Madame Giry scolded Erik for running but it was only a few words before she let her pass. Meg also stopped us and whispered a few kind words before letting us pass as well.

He laid me down on a hugely comfortable bed. He slid my limp body under the blankets and pulled them up to the top of my chest. I kept my breathing perfect and slow. If I wasn't in such a mess I would considering being an actress, something told me I could. A rebel piece of hair fell across my face. There were a few moments of silence and I considered opening my eyes but suddenly I felt fingers on my face as it brushed the stray hair away and tucking it lovingly behind my ear. Then ever so quiet I heard his voice. I could hear him singing quietly in my ear. It was the lullaby that I had always known but could never figure out where I had heard it. He sang it so beautifully. The words were filled with love and dripped with agony as well. It broke my heart and I knew in an instant that he was a fallen angel.

Yet my angel didn't save me…then again he did, didn't he? He had risked his life to save me and in the end stopped me from killing a person and leaving my soul stained forever with the blood of another. I did everything I could to keep the tears from spilling out of my closed eyes but it was much easier said than done. Erik continued to sing for hours and I was more than content to listen to him. His voice was breath taking but I still concentrated on my own.

It was somewhere in the early morning, before the sun had a chance to rise, the door opened and light foot steps entered the room and stood beside Erik. It was Meg, I figured as she spoke quietly.

"Erik, you should get some rest. She will be alright, she is here, safe and sound. Trust me, she is not going anywhere."

"She refuses to marry me," he said simply. I listened as there was a couple moments of silence.

"You must give her time. She has gone through a lot and needs time just to readjust back to normal. From the way she was dress I can tell she has been living with pirates and has been working harder than normal. Give her at least a month before you throw away all hope. If there is no sign that she is turning around then you can think about your next plan of action," Meg advised.

"Fine, but I will not force her to do anything," he said as he stood and I heard Meg leave the room. The door was still racked open, beckoning for Erik to follow. He reluctantly left and shut the door behind him. I could hear the lock clicking shut. I was locked but was it to ensure that I could not run away or was it for my protection. I snuggled deeper into the blankets and tried to actually sleep. I found it quite easily in such a comfortable bed.

**A/N: Sorry to all my readers. Please don't claw me to death for not updating last week. I got two jobs in one week and quit my old one. Needless to say it was crazy. Anyway, on to the chapter. Any thoughts? Make sure to review! Also, next chapter Christine may find herself wondering why he is a fallen angel? Where can this lead? Review and I may update faster! Thanks! *throws Candy at Readers* HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	16. Bliss

The next morning, I placed the vanity in front of the door. I needed some time to think. Everything was so strange. I didn't want to be forced into a marriage but I didn't want to hurt this angel. But why didn't he come for me sooner? I shook my head and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Standing, I shivered and walked to the window. The snow was still on the ground but it was receding. Soon, spring would be upon us. The spring would be nice.

I was brought back to reality when something hit my window. I jumped in surprise and looked down as another pebble hit my window. A man was standing below with a girl was looking up at me beckoning me to come out. I stared blankly for a moment trying to remember their names. The girl's came first, she was Meg and the other was Erik's friend but the name escaped me.

The waved for me to come out but I only shook my head. They both looked back at each other and then back at me. With a shrug the man pointed behind me. I turned and nearly yelled in shock, Erik was standing behind me. He was looking down at me with angry eyes.

"If you did not want to be disturbed, my dear, all you had to do was say so. Let me assure you, everyone here is here to protect you, and no one is here to hurt you. Tell me you understand that, Christine," he said as he moved the vanity out of the way. I froze, how did he get in without using the door? "Well, my dear, you can sit up here for as long as you wish. When you are ready to finally emerge, call for a maid to help you dress into…a more suitable outfit." With that said he opened the door, pausing only for a moment. "Oh and the vanity is not needed to be behind your door. No one will bother you until you are willing."

I stiffened as he slammed the door shut. I stared at the door for a while. That was it? He didn't force me out and didn't do anything except for reprimand me for hiding me up in my room. Biting my lip, I looked over to the closet. I pulled out a dark purple dress and laid it out on my bed. Without a word, I went into the bathroom and filled the rub with warm water and smelling salts. The bath was beyond heavenly. I had forgotten what it was like to take a bath and to be clean. I sat in the porcelain tub until the water chilled and forced me to finally emerge. I wrapped a robe around myself and peered into the room. There was a single woman standing in the middle of my room. She had straight brown hair that curled elegantly at the ends and snow white skin. I breathed out, she was beautiful.

"Greetings Ms. Christine," she said with a curtsy. I could only stand in shock. "Are you ready to be dressed?" I nodded and walked behind a changing screen. I slipped on my undergarments. It felt like I was wearing my clothes from the ship. But then the maid wrapped the corset around me and tightened the laces. The breath was instantly knocked out of me. The maid paused. "Is it too tight, Miss?"

I waved my hand and asked breathlessly "What is your name?" She continued lacing and I could hear her smile.

"I am Ann Marie, but you may call me whatever you wish."

"Ann Marie is a lovely name. How-How did you come by Erik?" I asked breathlessly.

"The Master? Oh, he saved me from the palace. The palace is a brutal place. The women in the court are brutal. He saved me from that and brought me here. This is the best place I have ever lived. You couldn't take me from here even if you tried," she said tying the top laces. I nodded, unable to answer due to lack of air. She slid the dress over my head and fitted it to me. The dress flattered my curves and made me look elegant. She sat me down at the vanity and dressed my hair with purple ribbons and tied a purple choker around my neck with a purple diamond hanging elegantly from it. I gasped at my reflection. I was beautiful. I could never see myself as beautiful but the word had popped up in my mind without even trying.

"I will leave you now, Miss Christine. However, you may leave your room when you choose to," she said curtsying and walking out the door. I stared at myself in the mirror shocked. After those months of being covered in filth, grim and dressing as a boy, it made me forget what I truly looked like.

There was a light sound of a piano that caused me to look up and towards the door. It was beautiful, more beautiful than the thought of freedom, the thought of seeing my parents one last time, or even looking and finally seeing myself.

I stood and walked over to door and slid on a pair of shoes. Quietly, I slid out of the room and walked over down towards the music room. It was a simple song that gave the air such beauty that it almost made me cry. I walked down the hall and towards the music room. He was over the piano, playing wonderfully. I don't know what came over me but I moved to sit beside him. He allowed me without a word. For a moment we were both consumed by the music. After a few moments he began to sing and I followed suit. It was pure bliss. The way our voices moved through each word and note, it was amazing. My voice was weak and rusty but it sounded beautiful all the same. Yet, it all came to an abrupt end when I tore his mask from his face…

**Forgive me for my absence and the short chapter. As it is always said, life gets in the way...**


	17. After Affects

**After Affects**

I caught a glance at what his face was, but that was before I received a blow to the side of the face. I was sent off the bench and onto a pile of music sheets. I didn't cry out or react, black spots danced jubilantly across my eyes. I could felt the cool mask pressed firmly in my hand. I tried to catch my breath but the corset was making it more of an effort than it should have been. Roughly, I was grabbed by my arm and pulled to my feet. I felt like a rag doll. I couldn't make my eyes meet his.

"Look, you damn Pandora, look at me. You wanted to see, now you see the monster that I am," he snarled causing me cringe. The black dots vanished as another hand twisted itself in my brown locks and pulled my hair to bend my head upward. "I said look, damn you!" My brown eyes met his face and I gasped. His flesh was twisted, there were veins that stood out from the pale dead flesh, there was a piece of skull that the twisted flesh did not cover, he had no nose only a hole where it should have been. I had never seen something so horrific. However, what caused me to gasp in terror was when I met his sunken gold eyes and I saw hell's fire. It was the first time that I felt fear for my life. This was it I was going to die right here.

I looked away and gasped as he pulled my hair bringing me to look at him again. "You are such a devil, My Christine," he practically spat my name. "You wanted to see just like everyone in this wretched world. What made me think you were any different? I have half the mind to throw you out in the snow. Ah, but no. I can see it in your plotting eyes, you are unafraid of that. You are stronger now and not afraid of that now are you? Well, there must be some way to punish you, don't you think?" he said in a furiously tone, yet he was no longer yelling. Even still, his words stung worse in this tone than if he were yelling. He threw me to the floor and began pacing around the room. I laid upon the piles of music sheets before sitting up and watching him with a weary eye. Each foot step he took, I felt like he was becoming more furious. There had to be something that could save my skin.

I went to stand only to see him whip around and glare me down with that horrible face. I sat down and pulled my face to my knees. It was hard, it was hard to act strong when his face was that horrible. My face stung still and my arm hurt from being pulled. Before I knew it soft sobs escaped me and my frame was shaking. I covered my mouth and tried to stop them from coming but I couldn't. A hand twisted itself in my hair and pulled. I looked once more to Erik and felt instantly exposed. He glared at me. "Spare me your tears. As long as you thought me handsome you had not the slightest doubt of marrying me. Well, my dear, now you know the truth I cannot allow you the satisfaction of a choice. We'll be wed tomorrow evening, a small wedding…what greater a punishment for your crime. You'll wake to see this rotting corpse for the rest of your life!" he yelled but then I saw the tears glistening in those horrible eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and dragged me out to f the room. I kept the mask tight in my hand. He didn't even try to get it back.

He dragged me down the hall and towards my room, throwing open the door, he threw me on the bed before storming out and slamming the door shut. There was a click and I could suddenly hear things crashing to the floor. Glass shattering, things were being thrown. I slid off my bed and leaned my back up against it. I placed the mask on the floor and held my head in my hands. What have I done? The sounds of things being thrown across the room could still be heard. It lasted for a few moments and then the yelling began. It was in a completely different language. I held my head between my hands and willed them to all to go away. It would be easier to make me think. I needed to think of a way out of this but with all the yelling and every few moments a shatter, it only made it harder. The handle of my door turned but didn't open. Then I heard a shout in another language. I continued to listen to yelling until I heard a quiet muffled sound from my bed. I looked up and saw a little cat snuggled under my pillows. She stretched, annoyed by all the yelling that interrupted her sleep. I reached up and scratched her head. Purring lightly she moved in towards my hand. I smiled and picked up the mask as I moved to sit on my bed. The cat moved to sit on my lap. I laid down and the cat happily curled up beside me. I smiled and starched it's head continuity.

* * *

Somewhere during Erik's fury, I had passed out on the bed with the cat beside me. The dream I had was not deep and therefore dreamless. However, when I awoke, the cat and the mask were gone. It was odd. I was dressed in a thick nightgown and the blasted corset had been removed. I didn't know nor did I care who had changed me. My mind only trailed to the face that the mask was missing. Where could it have gone? I searched the sides of the bed but found that it was not there. Who ever had come into my room must have taken it and changed me. I stretched and walked over to the window. The sky was dark now and the snow was falling hard. Turning away from the window and back to the room, I saw it. The beautiful princess like wedding dress was hanging from the door. My eyes widened in shock. I had hopped that he would calm down and reconsider. The nearly glowing white, was the horrible truth. He was going to make me go through with this. I glanced towards the window. Then back towards the dress.

What did marriage between Erik really mean? It would be a life without love, it would be filled with hardship as I had to act like a lady from a higher breed, I would always have to wear a mask and I would have to act as a wife and allow such things that would make me blush if it had been any other man. But because it was Erik it only made me pale and shake. I could barely think of even letting those dead lips kiss mine or me for that matter. I ran to the wardrobe and grabbed the thickest dress and a cloak. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be married to such a monster!

I changed into a dark dress and pulled on the cloak. Quickly, I walked to the window and gazed out. There was a tree with strong looking branches. I could make it. Tearing open the window, I jumped for the tree and caught hold of a single branch. The cold wind instantly hit me with it's harsh ness and it stung my face. The wind only made me more determined. My arms shook from effort as I pulled myself up and began my climb down. I could do this. I was no longer such a weak girl. I could do this. As long as I kept telling myself this, I could do it. It was the only thing I could think.

Finally, my feet reached the ground. I instantly pulled my hood up over my face and began walking towards the forest. They wouldn't be able to follow me there. I was supposed to be locked in my room, they would not look for me for a good amount of hours. I could only hope I would have that long. My feet made the crunch and the cold slush made my toes cold.

It didn't take nearly as long as I had thought it would to reach the woods and the house disappeared from view. As I continued my walk, I began to let the cold air clear my mind. I had been passed out on the way here, fainted, or blind folded. I didn't even know in which direction town was. I hadn't even pleasant weather to figure it out. A huge gust of wind caused me to pause and pull my cloak closer to me. My fingers were beginning to go numb. However, the reason I stopped was due to the fact that I had thought I had heard my name carried on the wind. I shook my head, that was impossible. No one knew I was out here. But there is was again, on my left.

I whipped around to find nothing there but the swirling snow. I took a couple steps back watching the snow with a careful eye. Then, I heard it coming from a high up place in a tree. I looked up but I couldn't see that high. I rubbed my hands together and blew on them trying warm them as I changed course and walked towards the right. The hood fell away from my head as I tried to warm my hands. The cold sudden wind caused me to shiver but I stopped again as I heard my voice clear as day behind me. I could feel the warm breath on the back of my neck. I froze for only a second before I ran forward, not even bothering to look behind me. I couldn't see those hell fire eyes again and yet I knew it was him, how could I forget that voice?

I ran as fast as I could, I only turned once, not slowing my pace, to look behind me only to see that I was looking at an empty clearing. I turned back to watch where I was running only to run straight into something…or rather, someone. I ran into them with such force that the wind was instantly knocked out of me and would have gone knocked back onto my backside had it not been for the pair of vise grip arms that wrapped around the small of my back. I looked up and saw the masked face looking down at me. His eyes glowed in the dark storm. I shivered this time, not because of the cold snow that slowly caked my hair.

"So, my dear Christine, you decided to run?" he asked but there was a dark smile. I could only shake my head, my mind blank. He smirked and the smile never faded. "Well, then, I can only assume that you are out on a walk out in this dreadful weather and then I must insist that we are return home. After all, we are to be married tomorrow night, I cannot have you sick now can I?" he asked twirling me around and picking me up off my feet and carried me bridal style towards the house. I swallowed hard, dread over taking me.

**A/N: Well, you readers have never cease to amaze me...I must offer a formal apology for not updating in so long. Life got in the way as you all know. However, with such an outcome of reviews, it gave me new inspiration. It is wonderful to see people are read. -smiles widely- Thank you for the reviews. Well, tell me what you thinking and maybe her 'punishment' may come a little sooner than next Monday. Until then, enjoy! **


End file.
